Sexed Ed
by Wonder Woman 82
Summary: Edward Cullen has been in love with Bella Swan for 2 years. When he needs help getting her to notice him, he'll go to any lengths to do it. Even if that includes having her teach him in the art of seduction. AH Rated M for future lemony goodness
1. Meet Edward Cullen

_**You guys voted for it, and now you have it. I'm almost done with two of my other stories, so I'm going to at least start on this. I'm super excited about this!!! This is the first time I've done a story on votes. I love the anticipation! Okay. So, if you're wondering which story it is, it's (drumroll please...) SEXED ED!!! You guys thought it was the best idea, and following closely behind that were Murphy's Law, and The Climb. I may do those at a later time.**_

_**So anyway, I love all you guys! You are the reason I write these stories. It tickled me to death that you were so enthusiastic about my story ideas. So, without further ado, I bring you SEXED ED. Enjoy.**_

_**(P.S. I own nothing but my major crush on all things Edward Cullen)**_

_**EPOV:**_

I'm the black sheep of my family. Well, for the most part. I've inherited the same good looks that my brothers possess. But, they're both suave and arrogant. Real panty droppers. Hell, my own damned dad is a smooth SOB. My brothers tease me relentlessly that my downfall is our mother, Esme. They say she babies me too much, and because she didn't cut the apron strings, I'm a pussy. Speaking of which, I'll never forget the most uncomfortable, yet most intriguing sex talk ever with my dad when I turned 13.

"Son. There comes a time in every young man's life when he wants to get his dick wet." I spit pop out of my nose. "Now, I know what you're thinking. You're wondering how your old man is sitting here in front of you, so openly talking about sex. Here's the deal, Edward. Go out and dip your wick. Get it on. Have lots of it, safe of course, but lots of it. I didn't get that opportunity. I met your mom my freshman year, and was stuck with her ever since. Not that I don't love her, but she's the only ass I've ever had." He explained. I felt my face grow red in mortification. "I didn't have to have this talk with your brothers, because they have been boning since they were your age. Just make sure you wear condoms, if you get a girl pregnant, own up to it. Of course, if you want to be old fashioned, you can wait for someone you truly love. Which is bullshit, because if you think about it? The odds this chick is a virgin aren't likely. And you probably don't want to look like a fool when you get in and get off. Do you understand what I'm saying to you son?" He took a sip of his scotch. I just nodded. Fuck no I didn't understand. But, lying was better than listening to this.

My junior year, I dated Jessica Stanley. She was the first pair of tits I'd ever touched. She literally palmed my dick and I came. It was embarrassing. Of course, she told everybody at school, and I had to live through that hell until I graduated. Tanya Denali from band camp was the girl I lost my virginity to. It was sloppy and awkward, and I didn't love her. But, she was cute enough and nice enough. It lasted all of three minutes.

Why am I talking about sex and women? One might be intrigued by this. Well, you see. I have my eye on a certain brunette in my Lit. class this year. I'd had my eye on her since freshman year of college here at Dartmouth. She's got the most beautiful brown eyes I've ever seen. Her hair is like a waterfall of chocolate. Her lips are so kissable. The problem? She doesn't know I exist. I am the own bane of my existence. How pathetic.

Ah. There she stood. Her big Dartmouth hoodie, glasses, and holy jeans with her flip flops. She didn't have a stitch of makeup on and her hair was in a messy bun thing. She's gorgeous without even trying. She looked up at me and smirked. Oh shit. She caught me staring. What the hell does this make it? Like, the millionth time? She must think I'm a fucking stalker. Christ.

"Hey Edward." She smiled at me. She actually sat beside me today. Holy crap. I just got hard. She smells good. What the fuck is wrong with me? "Do you mind if I sit here? Angela's not going to be coming to class today. I might need someone to compare notes with?" She bit her lip. I wanted to bite her lip. And suck on it. And lick it.. okay. I need to stop.

"Of course. You never have to ask." I smiled at her. Hell, she could ask me to run to fucking China barefoot over hot coals and I'd do it without a second thought.

"Thanks." She blushed. Damn. Her blush. It does strange things to my heart. "So, you're Emmett and Jasper's brother, right?" She asked.

I furrowed my brows. Dammit. Of course she wants one of them. "Uhm. Yeah. Did you want one of their numbers or something?" I figured I'd ask. Get this over with.

She laughed. "Hell no. They date my best friends." She scoffed. "Seriously? I mean, Jasper is too calm for me. Emmett's too loud. Don't get me wrong, I love 'em to pieces, but as far as them being my type? No way."

I got bold. "What is your type?" She blushed and bit her lip again.

"Uhm. I guess somewhere in the middle. But, I like smart guys. Yeah. And, I like a guy with a great sense of humor." She smiled sweetly. I have a great sense of humor. And hell, I'm on the Dean's list. I'm smart!

"What do you do outside of school?" I asked. Maybe I had a chance. She stiffened and paled.

"Uh. I uh. I have a job." She stammered. Odd. What's so awkward about having a job?

"Oh yeah? What kind of job?" I inquired.

"I help people. With problems. Like. Kind of like a counselor. I guess you could say." She shrugged.

"Well, I bet you're great at your job." She was taking a drink of water and immediately started choking on it.

"What about you? I mean. You must have a girlfriend." She looked over at me. Seriously.

"No. I don't date. Nobody dates the other Cullen." I said solemnly. She looked confused. "Don't look at me like that. I mean, girls just don't take a second look at me once they've seen my brothers. I don't have any skills whatsoever that would help me land the girl of my dreams." I said sadly.

"Oh? The girl of your dreams, huh?" She nudged me with her elbow. Do I know this girl?" Oh boy, do you. I wanted to tell her. I just shrugged. Before she or I could say much else, the professor let class out. "Bye Edward. Maybe you and I can sit together during next lecture, yeah?" I smiled and nodded my agreement.

Once I got back to our apartment, I saw Rosalie and Alice there with my brothers. Now I definitely couldn't tell my brothers who my dream girl was. They ask me constantly, and I really thought about telling them, so they could maybe help me. But not now. Now that her best friends are dating my brothers. That shit would be too awkward.

"Eddie! Bro! How's it hangin'." Emmett, the oh-so-intelligent ogre of a brother bellowed out.

"Good." I said, vaguely.

"See your mystery woman today?" He waggled his eyebrows at me. I wanted to punch him in the nuts.

"Oh! A mystery woman, Edward? Do tell!" The pixie squealed. She and Rose pulled me over to the couch and sat on either side of me, earning me death glares from my brothers.

"Nothing to tell. I like her, she doesn't know I exist." I shrugged.

"Not only that, even if he DID get a hold of her, he wouldn't know what to do with her." Jasper smirked. I flipped him off.

"Is our little Edward a virgin? I think that's sweet." Rose praised.

"No. Not a virgin. I may as well be. But, I'm not. I'm just not experienced." I sighed. Alice pulled a card out of her purse.

"I have a friend who I think can help. She's really good at what she does. If you want, I can call her for you." She suggested.

"Whoa. I don't need a prostitute!" I yelled. The girls just laughed.

Rose spoke up. "She's by far not a prostitute. However, this girl can show you everything you will ever need to know about how to woo a woman. And, how to work her over."

I was really uncertain about this. It didn't seem like a horrible idea, but it still seemed odd.

"So, what does she do exactly?" I asked. I'll admit, I was intrigued.

"Well, she can teach you how to talk to girls, get them to notice you. Help you up your game. She can give you sexual tips. Which is really weird, because she totally doesn't put out. But, I've never heard of anybody being less than satisfied once they've used her methods." Alice smiled.

"You know what? What the hell is the worst that could happen? I can't be anymore of a loser than I am right now. Go ahead and call her. Set me up an appointment. Just tell me when and where." I nodded firmly.

This might be awkward as all get out, but it could help me get one step closer to Bella. And that's exactly where I wanted, no needed to be.

_**BPOV:**_

Gah. Why did I decide to do this for a living? Simple. I want to help people find that love. That passion that is so unbridled that they will do just about anything to get and keep it. I'm not the most experienced person in the world. On the contrary. I've only been with one person sexually. However, I know what a woman wants. Needs.

Before I moved here to Dartmouth, I dated a man named Jacob Black. Now, I won't go bad mouthing him, because he was genuinely a decent guy. We dated most of high school and we lost our virginity to each other right after we graduated. Messing around with each other, however, was our favorite past time. We would do little things to each other. Things that would spark passion in the other. Teasing. Taunting. The sweetest form of torture, really. And in the end, it all builds up to the one thing you desire most. That release. That sweet, sweet explosion that makes your body feel as though it's been licked in flame and covered in snow all at the same time.

Even though Jake and I had only had sex the one time, everything else leading up to it was amazing. When I moved here to college, I was in need of a job. Something, anything, that would help me with my finances along the way.

I'd met Alice and Rosalie while I was looking for a place to live. I'd liked them right away. Alice was perky and chaotic. Rosalie was collected and tough. I was somewhere in the middle, and it was just like we were puzzle pieces. Friends meant to find each other after all this time. I couldn't be happier. They'd offered to let me rent with them, since they had an extra bedroom, and the rest is history. We were all starting out as freshmen here, and didn't know anybody.

About 6 months into school, they'd start complaining that the guys in their lives weren't meeting their needs. Weren't compassionate. Weren't tender with them. Didn't treat their bodies like they were temples to be worshiped. Of course, I'd offer my services, explaining to them what they needed to do or what the guy needed to do in order to achieve this nirvana that they were seeking.

Apparently my advice was golden, which I knew it would be, and before I knew it, I had men and women seeking my advice on and off campus. What could they do to make their partner happier? How do I get this guy I've been eyeing in my psych class? Things like that. They'd all paid me, and paid me handsomely. So, my money woes were over.

Now, the only bad thing is? I can't even get my own personal God. It's as if I can dish out advice, but I can't take it. Which, by the way, is odd considering my line of work. He's seriously the most perfect specimen I'd ever laid eyes on. I've never really talked to him before. Girls practically drool over him, and he could and probably does have the pick of any girl he wants. Hell, just looking at him makes me wet. It's really a sick game I play with myself. I don't have the balls to even say hi to the guy. Pathetic.

I was in the middle of my own little fantasy, involving me, the guy, no clothes, and a hot tub. Good stuff. But, then Alice rang me.

"Hey." I answered. Albeit, a little irritatedly.

"Sup slut. Listen, I have a new client for you." She informed me.

"Oh yeah? Man or woman?" I asked, getting my planner out and ready for the information.

"Man. He's totally in love with this one girl. She doesn't know he exists, apparently. Shame, too. He's really pretty gorgeous." She sighed.

"Cool. Let the guy know that he can meet with me tomorrow morning at like, 10? Because I don't have any classes until like 2:00. So, I'm open to consult with him. Just give him the directions here. I'm sure you and Rose won't even be home, so he won't feel awkward." I told her.

She agreed and hung up the phone. Before I went to bed, I sighed. Thinking about how I'm going to help the next client.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**EPOV:**_

Alice gave me the information to the woman's place who was supposed to help me with my little problem with Bella. I mean, if I can't get her, maybe she can help me forget about her. Not that I really want to. Now that I think about it, it's not an option.

I made my way to the apartment complex and looked down at the piece of paper in my hand, trying to decipher Alice's bubbly scrawl. Apartment 2A. So, this person lived on the second floor. First apartment. I didn't have to go far, for which I was thankful. I'm pretty sure that I was about to throw up and my legs give out, I was that nervous.

I made it to the door and straightened out my hair and clothes, making sure I looked presentable. I didn't know how professional this person was, but I wasn't going to take any chances by looking like a hobo.

Once I pressed the doorbell, it was a waiting game. I looked down at my watch. 9:45. I was early, but I figured that it would be good to show I was definitely willing for help. I rang the doorbell again and knocked. It was going on 9:55 now, and I was just about to leave. I turned on my heel, but heard the lock click open. Then I smelled it. Her. I smelled her. I'd know that scent anywhere.

Slowly, I turned around, hoping against all hope that it wasn't who I thought it was. Because, that would be the end of my life. I'd be too mortified to face anybody again.

I would now officially have to kill myself. There she stood. Brown hair, wide brown eyes, hair wet from a shower, and just a towel. My dick sprang to life, and I'm pretty sure that it was trying to fight it's way out of it's denim clad confines to get to her.

"Edward?" She asked.

"Y-Yeah?" I stammered. Really fucking cool, Cullen. Act like you've never talked to a girl before. Douche.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

I blushed. I felt like an asshole, because I knew I was staring at her chi-chis. "Uhm. A friend of mine, Alice Brandon? She gave me this information. Uh. I was having some girl trouble." I finished. Lamely, might I add.

"You're my appointment?" She looked, relieved? Disappointed? Hell, the emotions on her face were switching rapidly.

"I guess so." I shrugged. "Look, if you're uncomfortable with this, I'll just leave." I jutted my thumb toward the elevator.

"NO!" She practically screamed at me. "I mean, just. Come on. I need to change, but I want to hear your story." She smiled sweetly at me.

I nodded and followed her into her apartment. "Just make yourself at home. I'll be right out."

Her living room was huge. There were plush couches and chairs, a huge flat screen TV and a wall of nothing but DVDs. It was quite great. I plopped down on the couch and bobbed my knee up and down nervously.

What are the fucking odds? Really? I rubbed my hand over my face and then a thought hit me. I could totally use this to my advantage. She can tell me what I'm supposed to do. I can use those tactics on her. Then I can have her! I hope, anyway.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard bare feet padding across the hard wood. "Sorry I took so long." Her voice sounded out. I looked up and saw her wearing a pair of low slung short gray sweat shirts and a black wife beater. Her hair was thrown up in a messy array. I wanted to hump her. But, that would probably not go well.

"S'okay." I told her. I tried to smile, but it might have come out like a grimace. I was painfully hard.

She blushed, probably because I was checking her out. Again. And sat down next to me. Jesus. Was she trying to kill me?

"So. Tell me about this girl you're having a problem with." She patted my knee. Her touch was almost electric.

"Okay. Well, she is sweet. She's beautiful and I don't think she knows it. Like, she's classically beautiful. Her smile could light up a room. Her laugh? It's like the sweetest song I've ever heard." I blushed. "I probably sound like a total girl right now. But, I can't help it. She's smart, sexy, and sweet. She's a triple threat. She's all I can think about." I looked over at her, to see her eyes well up.

"That is possibly the sweetest thing I've ever heard somebody say. How long have you been in love with her?" She prodded.

"Since I'd ever seen her. I've had a couple of classes with her, you know? And, what actually drew me to her in the first place was her intelligence. I hadn't really ever gotten a good look at her, at that point. But, one day, she gave this big elaborate debate about this topic in a Lit class. She blew me away. I'd never heard somebody talk with so much conviction. Then she turned around. What I saw blew me away." I was trying to make this as vague as humanly possible. I didn't want to throw too many details around or she'd know it was her right off the bat.

"Wow. So, you fell in love with her brains first, huh?" She giggled.

I nodded. "Yeah. Nothing is sexier than a woman who can use their brain like she does."

"Okay. Well, what do you know about her? What are her hobbies? What's she like outside of class, do you know?" She bit her lip in that adorable way.

"Uh. Well, she works, I think. I don't know where. I've heard her talk about the fact that she likes to read, which is great, because I do, too." I smiled softly.

She nodded. "Well, you really seem to be quite taken with this girl. I think I can help you." She beamed. "What kind of relationship are you looking for, from her? Is it just physical? Emotional? Both?"

I wrung my hands together. "B-both. If she'd have me that way." I blushed.

"Aw. It's so sweet. You're probably not all that experienced, are you?" She fronted me out.

"Not really. I mean, I've messed around a few times. Nothing substantial. The only reason I'd ever had sex in the first place was to get it over with, see what the big deal was. But, that was one time and it didn't last very long." I admitted sheepishly.

"That's okay. First times are always the shortest." She patted my knee. "What we'll need to do first, is get this girl to notice you. Talk to her more in class. Girls like confidence in a man. When you do, write it down and bring it to me. We'll go over what you need to work on."

I thanked her and left. This was either going to go extremely well, or I was going down in a fiery inferno.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**There you have it, the first chapter of Sexed Ed. It's going to be so much fun. My favorite part is Carlisle's sex speech. Hahaha. I actually know people like that. Be sure to check out my other new story, I'd started on it before I made the list, and I think it's just too good not to go through with it, so I'll post it, too. It's called "Yellow." Go check it out.**_

_**Favorite part?**_


	2. I'm Not Gay!

_**Figured I'd give you some more on this story!!! I got some pretty decent reviews last time. I'm also sorry that I didn't get to update soon, however, I've been sick with the flu and then turned around and got a chest cold right after. Hopefully, this will hold you over.**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**EPOV:**_

Okay. So, that shit wasn't awkward, or anything, right? I mean, yeah, I do want to use this to my total advantage, but I have to look like a total tool in front of her. She has to think that. What kind of guy do I look like right now? One without his balls in tact, that's what kind.

Today was an off day from my classes with Bella, so I was glad for that. Instead, however, I found myself having dinner with dear ol' dad. Great.

"So, son, Emmett and Jasper tell me that you're going to a sex therapist?" Yeah, my dad isn't known for his subtlety. I choked on my water.

"W-what?"

He chuckled. "Yeah. Said that you had your eye on someone special and this girl is supposed to help you win their heart or something." He shrugged. Then he got serious. "Son, are you gay?"

I had never, not in my whole life, wished that the earth would open up and swallow me whole, more than I did at this very moment. Because, in this precise moment, apparently the entire restaurant decided to quiet down and listen in on our conversation.

"What?! No! Why... what the hell makes you ask me something like that, dad?" I was mortified.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, son. I support the gays!" He said a little too loudly, and I just prayed that he didn't rip his shirt open to reveal a rainbow shirt while singing the hits from WHAM!

"Dad, I'm really happy that you don't have a problem with gay people. But, I'm not gay. Like, not at all." I whispered/yelled.

He put his hand on my shoulder. "Your mother and I love you, regardless of who you choose to love, son. Just remember, STD's can still be spread, even if it's between a same sex couple."

I looked around for a blunt object to kill myself with. I contemplated asking if someone had a gun to just off me on the spot. Anything was looking better than that, right now.

"Dad. What gives you the idea that I'm gay?" I spat.

He smiled. "Well, we've never seen you bring a girl home. I mean, I heard you had sex with some girl at your band camp your senior year, but it's okay that you didn't like what the female gender has to offer. Hell, I know that I did some experimenting in my day."

"WHOA!!! No. Too much information, dad." I. Want. To. Die.

"It's okay, son! Your mother and I were high on acid." He shrugged, like it was the most natural fucking thing in the world for my dad to be accusing me of being gay and that he and my saint of a mother did drugs. Then he sighed. "Plus, Emmett might've mentioned that you don't even take a look at any of the women that supposedly flirt with you."

Fucking Emmett. Really? My own brother is a traitor. Asshole.

"Dad, I assure you. I'm totally straight." I tried to convince him. He just gave me the look that let me know he heard me, but he didn't believe me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When I got home from the dinner from the depths of my own personal hell, I found Emmett and Jasper playing X-box in the living room.

"So, how'd dinner go with dad?" Jasper asked. I growled. "That bad, huh?" See, I could at least depend on Jasper to have a neutral head on his shoulders, unlike my other brother, who apparently thought it was the funniest thing in the fucking world to lead my own father to believe that I'd rather be with a dude than a hot chick, hell any chick.

"Let's see. I just spend the last hour of my life wanting to throw myself in front of city traffic, because dear old dad got the impression from Shrek over here, that I like dick. He even went so far as to practically shout his love for all things gay related in the middle of the restaurant, while trying to convince me that he was okay with it. I tried to tell him that I was straight, but apparently he doesn't want to believe it. Then, for dessert, he let me know that he and mom, our own angel of a mother, used to trip on acid and he tried things experimentally. Yeah. Great fucking night." I shuddered.

Jasper didn't know whether to laugh or cry or puke. Emmett just laughed. That's his default setting.

"Let me get this straight. Because of the lack of vagina in your life, dad thinks you're batting for the other team." Jasper stated.

"Pretty much, yeah. And who the fuck thought it would be wise to tell dad I was going to see a therapist?" I threw my hands up.

Emmett laugh, of course. "Oh. Come on, broseph. You have to admit, it's pretty funny. I mean, I could see why a lot of people think you're gay. Then on top of that, you have like, zero skills at all on how to pick up a chick." He shrugged.

"Well, excuse the fuck out of me, if I don't think the lines 'hey baby, let me soak you in hot sauce and get busy' would work for me." I yelled.

"I'm just saying. You don't even try." Which, was true.

"Maybe I don't want to try. I want one person. That's it. What's so bad about that?" I argued. Jasper piped in.

"What's bad about it, is that you don't even try for THAT person, either. But, I think it's good that you happen to have the object of your desire as your own personal tutor of sorts. You are totally going to have to milk this for what it's worth. Think about it. You have the advantage that most men don't get in this life time. You have the opportunity to make this everything that she wants, and be close to the one you love. I envy you." He nodded, while Emmett stuffed his face with pizza.

_**BPOV:**_

So, after Edward left, I didn't know what to do. How did I get him? Him of all people? It's like God hated me. Before you get the wrong idea, I like Edward. It's just, he's such a dork. Nothing at all like James. Of course, I suppose I'm in the same boat as Edward is with his mystery woman. James doesn't know that I exist. Not really, anyway. Not to mention, he has a girlfriend, Lauren. They've dated ever since the beginning of time or something like that.;

"So! Bella! How'd things go with Edward?" Alice asked. She had this knowing smirk on her face. Gah. I think she is plotting.

"Whatever you're thinking, pixie, give it up. It's not happening." I warned.

She at least had the decency to look offended. "For shame!" She feigned mock hurt. "I was just asking how your little mission went, that's all. I always ask you that."

"Yeah, and everytime it's a guy, you think that there's some ulterior purpose to it. Well, there isn't. This guy is in love with some poor girl who probably has everything in the world going for her, and will be freaked the hell out when she realizes this loser is vying for her affections." I snorted.

She looked upset. "Bella, that was fucking rude. I've met Edward. He's a good-looking guy, not to mention, he's smart as hell. He's going to be like, a fucking brain surgeon or something some day. And here you are, bad mouthing him. To top it all off, you are kind of in the same boat. You're in love with that James dick, who doesn't know you exist."

"That's not true." I argued.

"Oh, really? Bella, just because he ran into you one time and then mumbled some half assed apology while he was checking out some other girl's tits doesn't count as knowing you're alive. It's kind of the opposite." Rose pointed out.

I threw my hands up. They just didn't understand anything. "Well, don't go putting Edward Cullen on a pedistal." It was all I had.

They both scoffed. Rose spoke up. "Personally, I think it's kind of romantic. I mean, he's pined for her from far away, and then he's going to finally take matters into his own hands and go through any lengths necessary for her to fall in love with him."

"I guess it is kind of romantic. I mean, he seemed really out of his comfort zone earlier." I pointed out. "I'll just have to make sure I do my best to get this guy his girl. I might not be able to have who I want, but that doesn't mean he shouldn't get a shot at his own happiness, right? He's just tired of being chicken shit about it." I nodded, kind of just to myself.

Alice clapped and Rose beamed. Why were they so on his side about this?

_**APOV:**_

Okay, so I totally found out from Jasper that Bella is who Edward has been in love with for so long. I just about lost it when she was talking down about him. He's a great guy and he'll be a total chick magnet by the time I give him a makeover. Then what is Bella going to do? She'll kick herself in the ass, that's what.

So, Rose and I tried talking him up as much as possible, because I'm a sucker for love, and both of them kind of need it.

_**RPOV:**_

Emmett told me that Edward was pining away for Bella. Now, I normally don't involve myself in other people's affairs, but really, nobody could be better matched than those two. Plus, he's going through all of this trouble to win her over, and how genius is it, that he has the advantage that most other guys don't have? He literally gets to pick her brain and find out what SHE wants, instead of guessing on it.

Not to mention, that guy deserves some ass. Not like, Victoria Shepard ass, either. Bella Swan ass. The grade A kind that makes a guy want to beg on his knees for all of eternity. Although, I'm pretty sure that Edward would do that, anyway, if that's what she said makes her happy.

So, to make sure this little plan doesn't go astray, Alice, the boys, and myself? We're going to make sure everything goes to plan. Bella's not going to run away from happiness, and we're not going to let her push Edward away from his.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**So, what do you think? I thought adding Rose and Alice POV's would be a good touch to the story. I'm also thinking of doing some Emmett and Jasper, too. That way, you have different perspectives on the whole thing.**_

_**Favorite part? I think I probably know what it is, because it's probably my favorite part, too. I laughed really hard when I wrote the Carlisle part.**_


	3. Getting To Know You

_**What's up my loyal readers? Sorry that I haven't posted in awhile. Real life catches up with you. I'm such a bitch for not posting. Haha! Anyhoo... totally glad you all are loving this story! And, who doesn't love Carlisle so much more because of this? I know I do!**_

_**Again... to anybody who doesn't read the stuff on my profile... don't own, but Edward owns me.**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**EPOV:**_

So, I've talked with Bella a little more here and there when we have class together. She did tell me to try and find out what my dream girl liked. It's just a little more difficult than she makes it out to be. Well, in this case, since she is supposed to be helping me with my problem, which happens to include her.

Of course, I have the crazy pixie and Barbie on my side. Apparently, they think I'm just the type of person that Bella needs in her life. Whatever that means.

So, here I am, sitting on Bella's couch, waiting for her to analyze me.

_**BPOV:**_

James hasn't so much as looked my way this week. Whatever. I guess my real focus right now is Edward. Poor guy. He's got it bad for this mystery girl. It kind of makes me smile, the devotion he has to this girl.

"So, Edward." I started. He looked up at me shyly. I smiled. "Any progress with the girl?" I took a sip from my water.

He cleared his throat. "Uhm. No, not especially, I'm afraid. You see, everytime I have the chance to talk with her, it seems there are just too many people around. It kind of creates an awkward atmosphere for me."

I nodded. I could understand that. People as introverted as him would have a problem with large crowds. "So, why don't you catch her when she's not near so many people?"

He seemed to ponder this for a bit. "Okay. But, what do I say to her when I do talk to her? Other than pleasantries."

I giggled. "You're so proper." He blushed. "No. I think it's nice. You don't see much of that these days." I paused. "Okay. Try with me. Maybe if you talk with me it won't be so awkward."

Edward fidgeted with the cusp of his sleeve. "S-sure." Aw.

"So, Edward. When you're not in classes what do you like to do?" He beamed. This is when I first noticed that Edward had possibly the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen.

"I play the piano. I'm actually classically trained. I also play guitar and I compose my own music." Wow.

"Wow." I breathed. He blushed. "Don't feel bad about that. There's definitely something sexy about a man who is musically inclined."

"Thank you. W-what kind of things do you like to do?" He nearly whispered.

"Well, I like to read. A lot, actually. Uhm. Wuthering Heights is possibly my all time favorite." I blushed. "I'm kind of a nerd, really. I can't play piano or anything, but I want to be a writer more than anything. Hence, the English major." I looked up to see him staring at me intently. "What?"

He cleared his throat. "Nothing."

I giggled. "What's your major?" I asked. I felt stupid for not knowing. The guy sits next to me in my lit class and I really know nothing of him.

"Pre-med, actually. I don't know what field I'll specialize in just yet, but I do know I want to be a doctor." He grinned crookedly, and I think I drooled just a little bit. _Huh? What the fuck?_

I cleared my throat. "That's an honorable profession." Why the hell am I talking like that? "Anyway, what's your favorite color?" That's an easy enough question.

"Brown." He said, no hesitation whatsoever.

"Why is that? I mean, most guys like blue or green. But, brown?"

He smiled faintly. "It's the color of her eyes." He whispered. My heart ached for him. My breath hitched.

"That has to be the sweetest thing I've ever heard." I sighed in awe. Really, what guy says that?

Again, he blushed. I was annoyed at first by it, but now I found it endearing. "Thank you, I think?" He chuckled. "What about you? What's your favorite color?"

"I like blue." He laughed. It sounded nice. "I know, I know. Not a normal girl color, right? But, I mean, blue is a happy color!" I defended with a smile.

"Sure." He smirked. He was gaining at least a little bit of confidence. "What's your favorite flower?"

"I love peach colored roses. You know, the kind that are yellowish and have the red tint at the ends? They look like a peach. My dad used to bring them to my mom every month. He probably still does." I laughed. "I just. I kind of grew fond of them, ya' know?" Then I stopped. "I guess it's just that, he bought them every Wednesday for her." I sighed. "It's a nice thought, isn't it? Not getting flowers because it's a holiday or because the guy screwed up, but because it's Wednesday." I bit my lip.

_**EPOV:**_

She wanted flowers just because it was Wednesday. She sounded so lost when she said it. I just wanted to reach out and comfort her or something. But, I stored that information away for later.

Through the time I spent with her today, I learned that her favorite ice cream was Rocky Road, and that mine was Moose Tracks. Her favorite movies were comedies, the same as mine. Her favorite type of music was old rock and roll and she found out that I am a closet 80's fan. I also found out she had this insane crush on Johnny Depp when she was growing up and oddly enough fell in love with him when she watched Edward Scissorhands. She found out my first crush was Tyra Banks from her coveted Sports Illustrated swimsuit issue. I still have that thing.

I left with more understanding about the elusive creature that had captured my heart, and knowing what I knew of her, it made me want her all the more.

_**BPOV:**_

Edward was actually a really decent guy. We had quite a bit of the same interests. I learned that he really loved Will Ferrel, while I loved Jim Carrey. I found out that first thing in the morning, he drinks a mountain dew, same as me. He told me that he tried to smoke once with his brothers and got sick immediately. I had tried the same thing with some of my friends back home. Same thing happened. He learned that my drink of choice was Jack and Coke while he liked Crown and Coke.

It was actually really nice, and for the first time in a long time, I found that I didn't think of James. Weird.

~*~*~*~*~

_**EPOV:**_

Last night I went through torture from the pixie and Barbie. They insisted I needed a makeover, and that Bella would lose her mind over the new me. I mean, the thought was definitely appealing, but I wanted her to like me for me, not for what I looked like. Then again, I wasn't getting too many offers due to that, either. So, I thought.

They poked and prodded. They trimmed my hair, not too much though, because apparently it was sex hair? Whatever the fuck that means. They sculpted my eyebrows. They even went as far as to buy me a new wardrobe. Apparently, my kahkis and flannels aren't cutting it. Whatever.

So, here I am, Friday, walking into my Lit. class. I feel awkward as fuck.

_**BPOV:**_

Walking into Lit. class today, I looked for Edward. We'd started sitting together ever since that day that Angela didn't come to class. I found out that he was really good with this stuff, and it benefited me when it came to notes. Same went for him. Not only that, but I could monitor his interaction with the female population. But nothing, and I do mean NOTHING, could prepare me for what I saw today.

Edward was standing at the aisle seat that he normally sits in, looking like sex on legs. Seriously. What. The. Hell. He was sporting a black button down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, untucked. He was rocking a pair of low slung dark blue jeans and a pair of black and white Chucks. His hair was a little shorter and styled just a bit. To say he looked good would be an understatement. Biggest understatement of the fucking year.

He noticed me and waved shyly at me. Obviously this little makeover didn't do much for his self esteem. I sat down next to him and when I passed him I couldn't help but take a big whiff of whatever he was wearing. God. He smelled so good. He just smelled so clean. Then, I looked up at his face. He'd forgone the glasses and I noticed he had the brightest green eyes I'd ever seen. His face was slightly stubbly from having gone a day or two without shaving. He looked totally fuckable, and I almost entertained the idea of throwing him down on the ground and giving him a lesson of my own. _What is wrong with me? Cullen? Really?_

I snapped myself out of my internal monologue as he sat next to me. "Hey, Bella." He said in a low voice. _Oh, God. Did his voice always sound like sex?_ I squirmed in my seat just a bit. What was up with today?

"Hey, Edward. New look?" I managed out. He blushed. Only this time, instead of finding it endearing, I found it sexy. Christ. I'm in so much trouble.

Then, skank face Lauren strolled up to the side of him.

"Hey, Edward." She purred. His eyes got as big as saucers. I looked up to her eyes. They were blue. Not his dream woman. Good. I'd have to steer him clear of her. She'd get her claws in and never remove them.

"Uhm. Hi." He mumbled. She smirked.

"So, Edward, I was having a little trouble with this class. Do you think you could stop by my dorm, say, around seven tonight? Maybe you could help me study?" She said in a tone that was probably _trying _to be seductive. I snorted at the thought.

"No, he has other plans tonight. Besides, what would James think?" I huffed. Edward looked over at me in surprise. _Aw shit. Maybe he wanted to get with her. Jesus, what if I cockblocked him?_

"I'm sure Eddie can speak for himself, Swan." She sneered.

Adonis, I mean, Edward cleared his throat. "Actually, it's Edward. And I do have plans. With Bella. Tonight. Sorry that I couldn't help you. Perhaps you can get help from Eric? He's really great in this class." He said nonchalantly.

She glared at me before stomping off to wherever the hell she came from.

"Edward! I'm so proud of you! You stood up for yourself! You said more than one word to a girl!" I whispered to him.

He chuckled. It sounded hot. _Really, Swan? Is this what your life has resorted to? You're pathetic._

"Well, seeing as I told her that I have plans with you, I'd hate to lie about that. You wanna' grab a bite to eat later on?" He asked, cringing as if I'd say no. "I mean, you don't have to. Everybody has to eat. It must get old having to cook for yourself." He quickly added.

I had to let him out of his own personal hell. "I'd love to. What did you have in mind?" I smiled at him.

Poor guy fidgeted in his seat for a minute. "How about just to the diner down the street? It's close by and informal. We don't have to dress up."

I liked the idea of that, a lot, actually. "Sounds perfect. How about you come pick me up from my apartment around 7 then?" I bit my lip.

He beamed. "Great! I'll do that."

Then the professor came in and called the class to order. What the fuck was going to do?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**What did you think? Edward is manning up now. Bella is lusting a little after ole Eddie boy. But, as you can see. She'll try and talk herself out of it. **_

_**So... favorite part? Leave me some love!**_


	4. Sealed With A Kiss

_**Alright, my lovlies... first, I want to say... How fucking awesome sauce was New Moon!!! Went to see it at opening day. Almost got in two fights with people who were acting like idiots and got to see some hot ass men with their shirts off. Specifically Taylor Lautner in the pouring rain!!! Yeah, he's jailbait, but he'd be worth the jail time!!!**_

_**When you leave a comment, tell me what you thought of the movie!**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**BPOV:**_

After classes were done, I went on my merry way to my apartment. I had agreed to go with Edward to the diner to get some food later, so that he didn't look like a liar. How did he manage to look so damn good today? Was a new look all it would take for him to get girls to flock at his feet? Then I wondered if his feet were as perfect as the rest of him.

On the trek home, I saw James and Lauren arguing over something. He should really drop that skank ho. He looked up at me and actually waved. I looked around for a second, wondering who he was waving at when I realized it was me. So, naturally, I blushed and kept on my way. Inwardly, I was geeked that he noticed me.

At 6:30 I was nervous. I have no idea why. I mean, it was Cullen. Cullen, who happens to be incredibly sexy out of nowhere. Oddly, I find his awkwardness to be really attractive. But, like I said. At 6:30 I was nervous and already dressed.

At 6:45 I was pacing the apartment. It's not like this was a date. I guess it was like a pseudo date? Yeah. That's a good term for it. I mean, this would be great practice for him in the future.

At 7:00 on the dot, there was a sharp rapping at my door. I straightened out my sweater dress, adjusted my belt, and fluffed my hair. Yes. I know that I didn't have to dress up, but the odds are, that he'd probably have a decent outfit on. And, I was right.

Swinging the door open, I find Edward Cullen wearing a light blue button down; open, a white t-shirt, low slung jeans, black doc martens, and a pair of aviators. All he needed was a fucking bomber jacket and I'd have lived out my Top Gun fantasy. The thought made my insides shiver.

"Edward." I said, with maybe a little too much enthusiasm. His eyes roamed over me and I was surprisingly not freaked out.

"Bella." He breathed out. "You look beautiful, as always. You ready to go?" He offered his arm to me and I gladly accepted it, immediately liking the way it felt. I mentally chastised myself for thinking this way. James was my goal, not Edward. James. And, Edward had a mystery woman.

It was a nice evening, so we walked the few blocks to the diner. We made small talk; nothing substantial. His voice seemed to soothe me. I liked it. I could talking to him on the phone as I went to sleep. Okay, need to stop that.

When we arrived at the diner, a girl I recognized from school, Stacy, sat us at a table in the back, her eyes not-so-subtly eye fucking Edward the whole time. I didn't like this for some reason.

"Here are your menus. I'll be right back." She said in what was probably supposed to be a come hither tone. It made me want to gag. Edward fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat. I did have to give Stacy credit. She was a beauty. Tall, slender, dark complected, and black hair with green eyes. But, Edward didn't even blink in her direction.

I cleared my throat. "So, what are you going to have?" I asked him. He furrowed his brow.

"Well, I think I'm going to have a steak hoagie with extra cheese, a side of onion rings and a large Cherry Pepsi. What about you?" His green eyes looked up at me, all innocent and safe. I wanted to corrupt him at that moment, and I don't know why.

I shook my head of the thoughts. "I'm thinking I'm getting a baked spaghetti with a large salad and a large Diet Pepsi." He nodded and when Stacy came back, she had her back turned toward me and cocked her hip out, effectively blocking my view of Edward. I huffed and Edward leaned to his side and without looking up at her, ordered for the both of us.

"Okay, sweetie. Wow, that's an awful lot of food for one person." She squealed. I scoffed. That's when Edward looked up at her, with a little bit of fury and.... protectiveness? In his eyes.

"Well, _Stacy, _part of the order is for my _date_, Bella. So, if you would be so kind as to place our order?" He waved her off and she looked at me with an icy glare and I wanted to punch a bitch in the face.

"Very well." She snorted and stalked off to the back.

"I'm sorry about that." He blushed.

"Why are you sorry? It's not your fault that you're too good-looking for your own good and she's a bitch." I shrugged like it was nothing and he laughed. And it was musical and did strange things to my lady parts.

The bells to the door chimed and, out of instinct, I looked up. There was James, strolling in with Lauren attached to his arm, but his eyes were fixed on me. I swallowed thickly, taking in his features. His toned body was dressed in a tight black t-shirt, low slung jeans, and black Nike Shocks. His blonde hair was it's usual short style, but just a bit messy. His blue eyes shown and he winked at me. I heard a growling behind me.

I turned back to Edward and he had a look of murder in his eyes. "Edward?" I asked. His eyes snapped back to me and they softened a little bit.

"Sorry. It's just that, James is staring at you, but he's got Lauren on his arm. It's just not right, is all." He shrugged. Then I felt bad. There I was, on a date type thing with Edward, and I was gawking at James like a lost puppy staring at a bone.

"Yeah, it is wrong. But, I was staring at him, too." I cringed. Edward sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Well, you're not really with me." He said with a bit of sadness. "So, I can't really be mad, can I."

I nodded as Stacy brought our drinks out. She practically slung my drink at me, and sat his gingerly on the table. "Your orders will be up shortly." And then she looked at me with an eye roll.

"Well, she was pleasant." I snorted. And Edward laughed. And, just like that, the tension was gone.

After the rude bitch of a waitress brought our food out and we began to dig in, we started talking.

"So, Edward. Still not going to tell me who this mystery girl is?" I teased. He smiled crookedly and shook his head.

"No. Probably not." He chuckled. "What's your hang up with James, anyway?" He asked in a low tone.

I sighed and stabbed a meatball with my fork. "It's just. He's like, the perfect guy." I shrugged. "He's good looking, athletic, smart. What isn't to like?"

Edward looked up toward where they sat. "How about the fact that he's obviously not a loyal type of guy? That he views women as objects of lust, and not an object of his heart's desire?"

His eyes bore into mine and it felt like I was drowning in them. He said that with such conviction, that I started to believe it. My breath stuttered and he sat back.

"It's guys like that that give the good ones all the trouble with women." He explained. "They objectify a woman, make them feel wanted by ogling their bodies, but once they have them they're not much use to them. So, they have one of two options." He said, taking a drink of his pop.

"And those might be?" I was intrigued.

"One, he'll keep them for a little while, as arm candy. They look good, and he won't be seen with anything less than an 8 on by his side. Or two, he'll dump them as soon as he's slept with them, and avoid them as if it never happened." I just stared in shock.

"Edward! If you know this much about the game, how are you having problems with women?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"Because, like I said. It's guys like James that gives the good ones a bad rep. Women want to be treated like shit. They don't want to be wined and dined, romanced, or wooed. They want the guy who looks good and probably has manners that are for shit and a small dick. Not the guy that has all the promise in the world and would give the world just to make the woman of his dreams happy."

My heart was beating rapidly in my chest. His passionate rant was making me breathless. And, at that moment, I fell a little bit for Edward Cullen. And when I realized I was falling, I realized I was screwed. Because, Edward Cullen didn't want me. He wanted someone else.

_**EPOV:**_

My heart hurt a little bit when I caught Bella staring at James. When she asked me what was wrong, I covered up my hurt by ranting about how he was supposed to be with Lauren and how that was wrong of him to do.

Then, I asked her what her hang up with James was, and I blew the fuck up on her about it. I couldn't stop the word vomit that was spewing from my mouth. When I was finished, she was staring at me in shock and maybe a little bit of respective, I think. But then, there was a bit of sadness in her eyes. I wanted to just take her in my arms and comfort her.

We finished eating and I paid the tab, much to Bella's disappointment. I could tell she wasn't used to men spending money on her, and I wanted to change that.

When we were walking back, there was a jazz band playing on the street, and the trees were lined with white lights. It looked magical. And, then, I couldn't help it.

"Dance with me, Bella." I breathed, and then I cringed, waiting for her to slap me or something.

She looked up at me through her lashes and smiled shyly. "Okay."

I rested my hand on her hip and drew her close to me and she wrapped her arm around my shoulder. I could smell her shampoo and I thought I might die or get an erection from having her so close, in which, I would die anyway.

I started to hum to the song and swayed us slowly to the music. Her head found purchase on my chest, and I rested my cheek on her head. I brought our free hands to my chest and it just felt right.

"Bella, I've had a really great time tonight, even if you only went with me out of pity." I chuckled.

She giggled. "No, I really loved this tonight. I've never done this before."

I pulled my head back and looked at her. "Never done what?"

She looked down a bashfully. "I've never had a guy just treat me so... well? I guess. Nobody has ever just stopped in the street to dance with me. I mean, shit. That's the stuff movies are made of. I guess it just kind of made me feel, I dunno, special."

Before I could stop myself, I blurted. "You're special to me." Bella blushed and I wanted to kick my own ass for being a perpetual fuck up.

"You're not so bad yourself." She grinned up at me. I let out a breath of relief. She didn't exactly return my sentiment, but she didn't run off screaming, either.

I threw some money in a hat that was near the band and continued my walk home with Bella. Our hands would brush together every once in a while and I wanted so badly to grab it and intertwine our fingers. But, I didn't want to get kneed in the balls or something.

When we got to her apartment, I was nervous, even though I knew I was walking away with no kiss. It was more than that. I was just walking away from Bella in general.

"I'm sorry about the whole James thing earlier." She apologized, again.

I shook my head. "Your not mine to be upset with. I've already told you." She looked sad again. And then smiled.

"Well, now you should practice your end of date kiss."

My eyes widened. "Are you s-sure?"

"Well, yeah. You need to know the right type of kiss to end a date." She said so matter-of-factly.

"Alright. Bella, I had a really great time tonight." I smiled crookedly. She threw her head back and laughed, and then raised her eyebrow.

"I really had a great time, too, Edward. Did you want to come in?" Her lips were twitching, trying to fight off a smile.

I chuckled. "No, it's getting late, and I have class in the morning. But, I was wondering." I inched closer to her, our faces only inches apart.

"Yeah?" she breathed out.

"May I kiss you goodnight?" I searched her face and she nodded as her eyes started to close.

I brought my hands up to cup her face. My thumbs ran across her soft cheeks and I gave her a feather light peck on the lips to judge her reaction.

My lips felt like they were on fire from just that touch. Her breath washed over my face and I looked into her eyes to see them still closed.

I again moved my lips toward her and pressed a little more firmly, this time, her hands went to my hair and her mouth opened up as I slipped her bottom lip between my own and sucked gently. She let out a whimper and I groaned into her mouth. Her little pink tongue swept along my bottom lip and I accepted it, touching my tongue with hers. I don't know when it happened, but I had found that I had her pinned to the side of the building, and at some point, her legs ended up wrapped around my waist while I cupped her ass to hold her up and we were panting and writhing against each other.

I pulled back from the kiss, realizing what was going on. "We need to stop."

She nodded and looked rejected. "Yeah. I'm sorry. I got carried away."

"No." I said, "don't apologize. That was incredible. I should apologize to you. It was my fault. I just couldn't help myself."

She smiled shyly at me. "Well, goodnight, Edward. I'll see you in class."

I waved and watched as she went inside the building before I left.

That night, I went to sleep with a smile on my face, and that kiss on my brain.

_**BPOV:**_

When I walked into my apartment, I slumped against the door with the biggest smile on my face. Alice and Rosalie walked from the kitchen and eyed me curiously.

"What's with the smile?" Rosalie asked.

"I kissed Edward." I said wistfully. Alice squealed and Rosalie beamed.

"That's so great! You guys can finally be together!" Alice cheered.

"I don't know about that. I think I might really like him. He's not like any other guy I've ever met." I sighed.

"Do what your heart tells you to do, Bells. Not your head. How does he make your heart feel?" Rose asked.

I smiled. "Tonight, we went to the diner. It wasn't supposed to be a real date. I thought that I would just use the experience to help him with his skills or whatever, right? So, we get there, the waitress is a skank bag, and he doesn't even notice her until she's a total bitch to me, and he pretty much tells her how it is. Then, James walks in with Lauren and Edward tells me just what type of guy James is. And the thing is? He was right. So, in that moment, I realized I liked Edward." I paused and smiled wistfully. "Then, there was a jazz band playing on the way here. The white lights in the trees looked like stars, and he asked me to dance with him and it was just so..." I trailed off.

Rosalie and Alice were looking at me and munching on popcorn. Staring in awe, like I just told them the secret to life. "What about the kiss?" Rose asked.

I sighed. "I used the excuse for practice with him, because I wanted to feel his lips on mine so badly. It was seriously the most electrical kiss I've ever felt in my life. I'm not lying. As soon as I get done talking to you girls, I'm going to have to take a long shower, if you know what I mean. That fucking good. Like, make your toes curl and orgasm without touching kind of good." I shook my head.

"Fuck." They both said at the same time and I just nodded and went for my shower, where I fantasized about Edward, twice. I'm so screwed.

_**JPOV: (Because we love him)**_

Edward came home with a goofy ass grin on his face. I take it that his date thing with Bella went well. When he told me he was in love with Bella, I couldn't have been happier. She's a down ass chick, and if it weren't for Alice, I'd have already scooped her up.

Our whole lives, Emmett and I have given Edward shit for being a pussy, so to speak. I honestly admire him. He doesn't just settle. That's not Edward. A weaker man would give in.

He doesn't notice the stares he gets from the female population when he's around.

When I asked him what he was smiling about he just shrugged and walked to his bedroom. Some jazz song came on and he was singing the words. It was weird, but I smiled to myself and called Ali. We had to set up a plan to get these two working faster.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**So, there's another chapter. Sorry it's been so long. But, as I always explain, life gets in the way. I personally loved this chapter.**_

_**Favorite part?**_

_**Kristen**_


	5. Effing Emmett!

_**Okay, I just want to point out to my usual readers and new ones... I haven't written a lemon yet! Normally, by now, I've got 'em fuckin' ten ways to Tuesday! So, there will be something with maybe some lemon zest... the actual lemon won't happen until a bit later on. **_

_**Also, sorry that I didn't update for awhile. Again, my life is hectic. For those of you who don't know, I don't write ahead of time and save it to the computer. If I did that, I would just post it all at once and be done with it. I literally write it and then post it. So, again, I'm sorry if I can't make everybody happy with what I do. Take it or leave it. **_

_**On a brighter note... Taylor Lautner will be old enough for me to chase down and have my way with in February of next year. I'm crossing my fingers. He's one hot piece of ass, and I'm not afraid to admit it! HAHAHA. I'm only kidding. Not really. Kind of.**_

_**Finally, I'm also going to post the lyrics and some links to the songs that inspire my chapters from now on. I want my readers to kind of get into my head I guess. Onward!**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**Song for this Chapter: **_

_**Love, Sex, Magic by Ciara and Justin Timberlake**_

_**Link (remove the spaces!) **_

_**http:// www. youtube . com/watch?v=n0FZ-IyVR4w**_

_**(Verse 1)**_

Your touch is so magic to me  
The strangest things can happen  
The way that you react to me  
I wanna do something you can't imagine  
Imagine if there was a million me's talking sexy to you like that  
You think you can handle, boy  
If I give you my squeeze and I need you to push it right back

(Verse Break)

Baby, show me, show me  
What's your favorite trick that you wanna use on me  
And I'll volunteer  
And I'll be flowing and going  
Till clothing disappears, ain't nothing but shoes on me  
Oh, baby

(Chorus)

All night show with just you and the crowd  
**DOIN' TRICKS YOU'VE NEVER SEEN*  
And I bet that I can make you believe  
In love and sex and magic  
So let me drive my body around ya  
I bet you know what I mean  
Cause you know that I can make you believe  
In love and sex and magic

(Verse 2)

Everything ain't what it seems  
I wave my hands and I got you  
And you feel so fly assisting me  
But now it's my turn to watch you  
I ain't goin stop you if you wanna grab my neck  
Talk sexy to me like that  
Just do what I taught you, girl  
When I give you my heat and I need you to push it right back

(Verse Break)

(Chorus)

(Bridge)  
(breakdown-JT)  
Oh, this is the part where we fall in love (sugar)  
Oh, let's slow it down so we fall in love  
But don't stop what you're doing to me

(Chorus [2x]) 

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**EPOV:**_

Things with Bella were going fairly well. We were hanging out now. I don't know why she has this sudden interest in hanging out all of the sudden, but who am I to deny her that?

That night I kissed her, I went to bed and turned on the song we danced to on the street. My mind wandered to the way her body felt wrapped around mine. Her bare legs around my waist and the skirt of her sweater dress hiked around the tops of her thighs, her core pressed against me. It took everything I had in me to not fuck her brains out right then and there. Seriously. The way she was writhing and moaning had me about two seconds away from blowing my load. That wouldn't be embarrassing or anything.

So, as I lay in bed that night, and I thought about the way she felt, I got hard. Harder than I'd been in a long time, and the memory of that kiss was enough to fuel some of my perverted fantasies for awhile. I didn't want to defile what we shared. Not by beating off, but that wasn't going away. So, if I was going to go to hell, I may as well do it thoroughly, right?

I pulled my pajama pants off, having already forgone my boxers, and gently stroked myself, practically teasing. I'd like to think that's something she would do, tease me a little bit first. I closed my eyes and made up a fantasy.

"_Edward." Bella crooned in my ear. _

_I looked over to my side, my eyes were hooded with the lust I felt for her. Her small hand was wrapped around my cock, barely grazing it, but it felt so good._

"_I want to taste you." She purred. My cock twitched at the thought._

_Bella kissed her way down my chest, to my stomach, my hip bones, and finally she made her way to the promised land. Her hot little mouth took the tip of my cock in and she sucked gently. Her other hand went to my balls and gently kneaded them. It was the best torture ever._

_I looked down at her, she'd finally taken me into her mouth, her hand pumping what she couldn't reach with her delectable mouth. _

"_Shit Bella." I moaned as she worked her tongue around my shaft and head. My hips jerked a bit and she placed my hand on top of her head. She wanted me to set the pace._

_I could hear her slurping on my dick and it was quickly sending me into an orgasm unlike any I've ever felt before. It was fucking great._

_The sucking got louder and it got stronger and it was fucking fantastic. She looked up at me with her big brown eyes and I lost it. _

"_I'm gonna' cum. You..." But I couldn't say anything. She sucked faster and harder and I fisted her hair and fucked her mouth. I came all down her throat and when she was done, she just looked up at me and winked._

I opened my eyes after I came and looked down. I was a mess. That shit was all over my hands and my stomach. I heard laughing outside my door. What the hell?

I walked into my ensuite bathroom and cleaned up before I headed out into the hall to find out what was so funny. There stood Emmett and Jasper doubled over in laughter.

"Was she any good?" Emmett barked a laugh.

"Fuck you!" I stomped toward my room, but Jasper was too fast. He caught me by the arm.

"Whoa, Eddie. Let's talk."

"No, I need sleep." I grumbled.

"It's Friday fucking night. Chill out." He chuckled. "So, fantasizing about Bella, eh?" He grabbed a beer from the fridge and handed it to me.

My face was red. I was sure of it. I just shrugged.

Emmett beamed at me like I just told him he won fucking tickets to the Super Bowl.

"Well, uhm." I just sputtered. How embarrassing.

_**BPOV:**_

I've spending more time with Edward. I've found out that he's really great to be around, even though he refuses to let me pay for anything when he's near me. I guess I sort of like it. I mean, I'm not used to it, but it's a nice change. Ever since the kiss, though, my mind has wandered plenty of times when I get some shower time in. The fantasies I've come up with would make the devil blush.

Just like the ones I had in the shower when I left the living room that night.

_Edward was in the shower with me. We were both standing under the spray and drops of water were dripping from his hair, eyelashes, nose and lips. Fucking sexy, that's what it was._

_He took his time washing my body, paying special attention to my nether regions. I moaned a little and he threw the loofa down and continued with his hands. His lips touched my ear._

"_Who does this belong to, Bella?" He purred in a sexy low tone._

_I moaned. I couldn't say shit with his magical piano fingers pumping in and out of me._

"_Say it, Bella. Or I won't let you cum, you dirty girl." He bit my earlobe. Fuck._

"_You." I breathed out._

"_That's right. Who's going to make you cum all over his cock, Bella? Who's going to make you scream his name while he's got you bent over and ramming you from behind? Hm?" He licked the shell of my ear, his fingers still pumping in and out of me. I was so close._

"_Oh God." I whimpered._

"_God has nothing to do with this, Bella. Say it." He demanded, his fingers were pushing furiously into me. It was delicious._

"_You. Shit. Edward." I gasped as I came on his able hands. It didn't take a genius to figure out what he was doing when he raised his hand up. I heard the slurping sound._

"_You taste fucking sinful. But, we don't have time for that. Grab your ankles." He ordered. I did as he said and in one swift move, he was buried into me, filling me completely. "Shit, you're so tight. I bet you love this, don't you?" He growled as he pumped in and out of me at a hard and fast pace._

_Hell yes I loved it. I just nodded. Words were at a loss at this point in time._

_Edward's large hand came down to smack me in the ass and I moaned from the pleasure and the pain that it presented me. It was so damned good._

_With a few more pumps and his fingers working my clit, I came with a vengeance, bringing him with me._

When I opened my eyes from that, I was gasping. The force was so strong just from that fantasy, that I had gotten myself off two times. It was fantastic.

_**APOV:**_

It has been decided that the four of us: myself, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, will be doing everything possible to get these two together. So, that's what we've been doing. We've been deliberately finding things for all of us to do together. Or, the guys would bring Edward over to our place or vice versa. Bella doesn't think we see her "sly" glances at Edward, but we do. As a matter of fact, it's like we've all formed some sort of a club or something. We actually convene with each other about their progress.

So, we decided to take it up a notch. They need to really see each other's hotness, and maybe, just maybe, if we can make the others jealous, they might do something about it.

"Bella, hurry your ass up. I need to do your hair and makeup." I yelled into the bathroom. We've decided we're going to a club tonight and she's got to look all kinds of sexy so that every man with a pair of eyes is going to notice her. Emmett and Jasper are taking care of Edward's wardrobe for the night. Well, more Jasper than Emmett. If it were up to Emmett he would walk out looking like Don fucking Johnson from Miami Vice. That shit bag thinks stuff like that is hilarious. No thank you.

"Chill out, Tink, I'm done." She huffed as she came out of the bathroom.

"Finally! I thought I would die of old age by the time you came out!" I scolded as I stomped with her to her bedroom.

A half an hour and plenty of beauty rituals later, Bella looked like sex on legs and I was squealing with delight.

_**EMPOV:**_

We pulled up to the ladies' apartment and headed inside. I must say, we all look pretty damn smooth tonight, but Eddie boy takes the cake. He's got on this emerald green button down and dark blue jeans with his black chucks. His ass got lucky with the damn sex hair. I want some sex hair!

"Dude, you better get some pussy tonight. I'm tired of hearing you beat off in the shower and stuff. That shit is disturbing." I joked. Not really. I'm not joking. I don't like to hear that.

He gave me a disgusted look and the middle finger. "Kiss my ass, Shrek. It's not all about getting laid." He snarled.

"The hell it's not. Wait until you see Bella. Rosie texted me and said she'd even do her. If you don't nail that, some other dude probably will. Some ass fuck like James." I shrugged. You see, saying James' name in our house is like Voldemort to Harry Potter. He who shall not be named and all that.

"Whatever, ring the doorbell." He frowned. Pussy.

Pixie Pie answered the door looking all cute in some short ass dress. It barely covered her ass. My Rosie better have her bits and pieces covered, dammit!

"Hey guys!" She chirped all squealy and girly and stuff. We all mumbled a hey. "Bella and Rose will be right out. Rose is putting the finishing touches on her makeup."

Jasper was practically having mind sex with Alice and Edward looked nervous. Me? I went to the fridge. This dude is starving. I scarfed down a sandwich and a Coke and headed back into the living room. What I saw nearly made my eyes pop out of my head, and it wasn't because of my fine ass woman.

Rose looked great in her red skimpy dress. But, the winner goes to Bella.

_**EPOV:**_

I can't breathe. Holy God. What is she trying to do to me? My will power is only so strong. She will be the death of me, I swear it.

All of the other girls looked sexy, but Bella. Jesus. She looks like sin. She's like all of my fantasy's rolled into one.

Her dress was... damn. It looked like someone took a short black and white plaid school girl's skirt and sewed it to a tight black corset top. Her legs looked like they went on for miles in black fishnet stockings and shiny black heels. Her hair was pin straight and she had smoky eyes... and her cat eye glasses. Oh Jesus.

She bit one of her plump glossy lips and stared up at me through the top of her glasses and lashes and I groaned.

"Holy shit, Bells. I'm going to have to fight guys off of you tonight." Emmett gaped at her.

Hell no. No guys were touching her tonight.

_**BPOV:**_

Holy wet panties, Batman! Edward looked like a fuckhot Abercrombie model in his getup. His face was slightly stubbly and that green button down made his amazing eyes stand out. I could smell him from here and it was all I could do to stand there and not rape him on the spot. Because I will, dammit.

Thankfully, Rose and Alice pulled me out the door and we were off. However, we drove separately. Girls vs. Guys more or less.

We pulled up into the club and got in immediately. It pays to have Alice and Rose as your best friends. They look like models and they know how to use it.

The music was loud and I was ready to get my dance on. Obviously so were the girls, because they dragged me to the middle of the dance floor just as "Bad Romance" by Lady Gaga came on. We were shaking our asses when Rose nudged me.

"What?" I asked. She pointed over to where the boys were sitting. Some skanky ass red head was all over Edward. He was laughing and so were the other guys. I would not get jealous. It's not my place.

I felt a pair of hands on my hips and turned back to see James standing there.

"Hey, beautiful." He smiled sweetly at me.

"Hey. I didn't know you come here." I smiled back. He shrugged.

"Normally, I don't. But, some of the guys from the frat decided to check it out. You look really nice, by the way." He winked. I, of course, blushed.

_**EPOV:**_

Victoria, I've found out, wouldn't leave me the hell alone. She just kept cackling and talking and all I wanted to do was find Bella and maybe get her to dance with me. Or at least, find her and make sure nobody else touches her. That shit's mine, she just doesn't know.

But, I found her. And I didn't find anything I liked. There she was, dancing with James. They were all smiley and she was blushing. I could still see her blush even from here and with the dimmed lighting. Prick. He was probably talking dirty to her or something.

"Hey, Victoria, would you like to dance?" I asked her. She beamed and I grabbed her hand and made a bee line for Bella and James. If she can have a good time, I can too. It's not like we're together or anything. But, if he kisses her, I'm kicking his teeth in. Trust.

"Feel It" by Three 6 Mafia came on and we were grinding on the dance floor. By this time, Emmett and Jasper joined their respective ladies, even though I was stuck with Victoria.

_**BPOV:**_

That bitch. Fucking Victoria and her STDs need to stay away from Edward. Seriously. She's like the poster child for venereal diseases. I heard she was the muse for the movie Outbreak. Skank.

"Who'd you come with tonight?" James asked into my ear. He actually has been really nice and hasn't tried anything indecent.

"My friends." I answered. "I was supposed to be kind of paired off with Edward, but he's dancing with VD Vicky." I frowned.

He threw his head back and laughed. "Yeah, tell Cullen to stay away from her. She's bad news." I just nodded.

I was now facing him and he started to lower his head toward mine. Oh shit. Was he going to kiss me? Before I had a chance to find out, I was being ripped away from James.

_**VPOV:**_

I was only dancing with Cullen because I was being paid. Alice and Rosalie approached me in class and let me know what was going on. They wanted to make Bella jealous so that she'd finally fall for the guy.

I'll admit. He's a little hottie, but I want James. James is dating Lauren, but it's been said that he has his eye on Bella, who has Edward's heart. It's a complicated and fucked up line, that's what it is. Lauren cheats on James all of the time. And, people think I'm full of diseases, but I've only been with two people in my life. Paul, one of my exes, spread the rumor that I had herpes or something after I broke up with him, and everybody just added to that.

So, here I am, dancing with Shyward, while he glares daggers at James. Oh yeah, he's jealous. But, oh shit. Lauren just pulled Bella back away from James! Like that ho has any right to get mad. She was fucking Embry last weekend at a party. Bitch.

If Lauren puts her hands on Bella, I'll intervene. She's a sweet girl and has a great guy after her. She doesn't deserve that.

"Bitch! Get away from my man!" Lauren shrieked. I know that my fake laugh just a bit back sounded annoying, but damn. She takes the cake. Edward flinched at the tone of her voice. A few people stopped dancing around us to see what the commotion was about.

"Excuse me? Lauren, I broke up with you a couple of days ago. You were screwing behind my back." James spat at her. God, he's sexy when he's mad.

"You didn't mean it!" She whined. "You never mean it. You always take me back. So, this whore needs to retract her claws and step away from my man." She scoffed at Bella. Then, she reached back to swing at her.

"I don't fucking think so, bitch." I grabbed her arm to stop her from hitting Bella. "She was just dancing with him. Why don't you go back to your home on Whore Island?" I grunted out as I twisted her arm behind her back.

Edward moved beside Bella and put his arms around her protectively while James eyed me appreciatively.

_**EPOV:**_

I pulled Bella outside with me while Victoria took care of Lauren. I don't know where her allegiance to Bella came from, but I'm glad it's there.

"Edward. Slow down." Bella huffed from behind me. I was dragging her quickly behind me.

"What were you doing with James?" I figured I might as well get on with this.

"What? First of all, it's none of your business, but we were just dancing. I might ask the same thing of you and Victoria. What the hell was that?" She spat. Was she? No! She was jealous! My inner Edward was doing the robot.

"I was dancing with her. Somebody had to dance with me. I was by my fucking self while you guys were all out on the dance floor together." I pointed out.

Her face was red. "He came up behind me and started dancing. He didn't try anything inappropriate, and if it makes you feel any better, I think he has his eye on Victoria now."

I slumped against the wall getting my breathing under control. "I'm sorry." I said softly. "That was a dickhead thing of me to do just now. Dragging you out of here and all."

She leaned against my arm. "It's okay. I probably would've done the same thing." I turned to her.

"Really? And why is that?" I asked. I inched closer to her. Our faces were almost touching. God. She smells so good. That song by Ciara and Justin Timberlake could be heard blaring from the club. It was oddly perfect right now.

"Uhm." She mumbled. Her eyes started to flutter closed. We hadn't kissed since that night, and I was craving her lips, among other things.

My lips were a hair's breadth away from her when Emmett came barreling out of the door. "Eddie! My main man!" He boomed.

I flinched and pulled away from Bella.

_**EPOV, BPOV, APOV, RPOV:**_

Fucking Emmett.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Haha. Gotta' love Emmett. So, I've got to say, again, I have amazing readers. Over 80 reviews in just 4 chapters. You guys rock. Let's bring it up, shall we? **_

_**Also, the more reviews the more I'm motivated to write. It's nothing personal. If I get as many reviews this chapter as last (I had more than 30) then I will make time during my busy schedule and write a little sooner. You guys can't give me crap this time. It's not even been a week since the last chapter. :)**_

_**Another thing... I'm going to do my next chapter based on one of three songs. **_

_**A) "Save the Last Dance For Me" by Michael Buble. www. youtube . com/watch?v=Pe6msj1aIwk**_

_**B) "If Only" by Hanson (don't judge me) www. youtube. com/watch?v=W_9DdGVe_h0**_

_**C)"Say Hey" by Michael Franti (this song makes me dance) www. youtube. com/watch?v=eoaTl7IcFs8**_

_**Tell me why you which song you want and why. Whichever has the most votes will be what the chapter is based on.**_

_**Favorite part?**_


	6. If Only

_**So... I'd just like to say... I fuckin' love you people! In just a little over a week, I've received nearly 40 reviews. I know, I know. Some writers get damn near a hundred per chapter, but I'm content with my loyal reviewers and readers. That's right. I know there are quite a few people that read and don't review. It's okay. Sort of. At least you guys are diggin' what I'm putting out there, and that's all that matters! My fan base is slowly but surely growing, and that is seriously awesome.**_

_**As for a lemon. Don't shoot me in the face. It's not that there won't be any in the future. But, I feel for this story to really make sense, and last more than a few chapters, I need to hold off on that until they both realize that they are in love and all that shit. And... I am not going to straight up reveal their undying love for each other for a bit. Please, don't hate me, it'll be good, I promise you that. When I DO write the lemon... let's just say, you'll need to change your panties or whatever it is you might be wearing. ;) I'll make it EXTRA dirty for ya'!**_

_**For the song this time around. Nobody really voted on what you thought it should be, so I just picked out of the three, and it's going to be "If Only" by Hanson. I'm going to post the lyrics through the story, instead of right at the beginning. It'll be totally sweet, I swear!**_

_**Okay. Sorry about the long as fuck author's note. I'm done rambling. Onward!**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**JPOV:**_

I was in the club when all I heard, in unison, was "fucking Emmett." I realized what the big deal was about when I rounded the corner. Edward had Bella up against the building and they looked.... cozy. Rosalie reached up and smacked him in the back of the head and, of course, he whined like a baby about the whole thing.

But, perhaps this was a good thing he did for them. There relationships shouldn't be about the physical aspects. She needs to know the real Edward and what he can bring to the table, so to speak. She should know about how kind hearted he is, loyal, intelligent, and talented he is. Which gave me a great idea for the next "outing" we did as a group.

_**APOV:**_

I almost felt bad for Bella and Edward, but something was telling me that it was too soon for them to be fucking up against a dirty wall of a night club. Emmett was still wincing and mumbling profanities as Rosalie chewed him out for his interruption.

Edward needs to know the real Bella. Not the half assed version that she's let him see. He needs to know the tomboyish, quick witted, lovable, super smart nerd that Bella can be. He looks at her with these rose colored glasses and, not that there's anything wrong with her, he doesn't see all of her. Jasper tugged me around the corner of the building while nobody else was watching.

_**RPOV:**_

Of course, it's got to be my boyfriend that barges in on their sexy times. Seriously, he needs like a fucking bell strapped around his neck that way people can be forewarned that he's going to potentially embarrass them.

I smacked him upside the head, after seeing my two sexually frustrated friends.

"Ow! Babe! What the hell did I do?" Emmett whined. I rolled my eyes.

I just pointed at Bella and Edward. "Does something seem a little, I dunno, off to you?" I crossed my arms and tapped my foot impatiently, seeing Jasper pull Alice around the side of the building.

Emmett looked over at the frustrated duo and scrunched up his eyebrows. Then he just shrugged. "I dunno. They were arguing when they left the club, I just thought I'd come out here and play referee." He looked at Edward. "Sorry, dude. But, if it came down to picking sides, I'm with Bella. I like her more. She smells good and makes kick ass omelets!"

I couldn't help but to giggle at my idiot of a boyfriend.

_**EMPOV:**_

So, I knew what was going on when I walked outside. There, pinned on the wall of the building, was Bella. Who was she pinned by? My little brother. Now, normally, I'm all for a guy getting his swerve on, but Bella is a special girl.

She's sort of like a sister to me, and well, I doubt she'd really want to be taken against a scratchy ass brick wall. Not to mention, what kind of person would Edward look like if he just took her like that? They aren't even dating, and how can I know that Bella is even about Edward? Sure, she seems to be a little interested, and it's our goal to get them together, but what if she really isn't?

Think about it. I mean, Edward is a commitment kind of guy. He wants her for the long haul. When he gives her the dick, his heart is going to be attached to it, metaphorically speaking, of course.

Then... my girl smacks the shit out of me like I just kicked a baby into oncoming traffic or something. Little does she realize that I was doing this for the good of those two horny kids on the side of the wall.

_**JPOV:**_

"Okay, so here's the deal. Next weekend, you girls come over to the house. We'll have like, game night or some shit like that. There can be drinking involved and whatever. After Edward has a few, he'll be feeling good and not quite so shy. We'll convince him to play his guitar and sing for Bella. Chicks dig that sort of shit, right?" I asked Alice.

She practically squealed in my ear as she hopped up and down. "Oh my God, Jazzy! That's perfect! Bella will seriously swoon over that! Maybe we can play truth or dare, and get them to kiss and maybe they'll confess their love for each other!"

"Whoa' darlin'. You're getting carried away. When they say their I love you's, we shouldn't be pushing it. It'll happen when it happens." She pouted and I chuckled and kissed her pout. "It's not so bad. I know you want them to both hurry up and have their happily ever after... but maybe it's not so bad with their happily ever right now." I shrugged.

_**BPOV:**_

After that night at the club, things went back to normal. I still stared at Edward, tried not to growl at every female that looked like they were thinking about talking to him. We studied together and talked about mundane things. Totally normal.

There were no other frenzied kisses or up against the wall near sex experiences, but that didn't stop my mind from wishing there were!

So now, I'm on my way to the boys' apartment for a night of staying in and getting drunk. Alice said the reason was so that there were no more brick walls for us to fornicate against. I chuckled at that, remembering that both times we'd kissed had been against the brick wall of a building.

We were told to wear our pajamas, because there was no way in hell they were letting us drive anywhere while drunk. My mind ran ramped with the possibilities that I could be sleeping in Edward's bed with him, preferably naked.

Alice, of course, picked out my pajamas, saying they were practical. Bullshit. They were practically NOT THERE! They basically consisted of a really long t-shirt, which was cute but that's beside the point, and knee high striped socks. Yes, it was cute, but I'm pretty positive that my ass and hoo-hah could almost be seen, especially if I bent just right. I even tried to put on some shorts, but she said it would ruin the look. Fuck the look, I don't to get rub burn on my ass!

We waited patiently for the one of the boys to answer the door and my eyes nearly popped out of my head at the sight before me. Edward. Shirtless. Low slung black pajama pants. Fuck me.

_**EPOV:**_

When Jasper told me that the girls were coming to stay over tonight and we'd be drinking, my mind was shouting at me that this was all a scheme, but I couldn't bring myself to give a shit.

Something had to happen soon. I've been beating off like a pre-pubescent teenager, and a man can only take so much of his hand. But, she's a good woman. I'll wait on her, sadly, forever if that's what she wants.

I'd just gotten out of the shower and threw on my pajama pants and went to rummage through my dresser for a t-shirt when the bell rang. Both of my brothers were still showering and whatever in the hell else they were doing, so I had to answer the door. What I saw nearly turned me into a caveman.

Bella was wearing what looked to be a long t-shirt that was made to look like a football jersey with blue and white striped socks and her hair in pig tails. Her legs looked like they went on forever.

"Eyes up here, Romeo." Rosalie snorted. I love and hated her in that moment. "Where's the other two?"

I looked down the hall. "Getting ready. I'm pretty sure they take longer than most females." I chuckled. "I'll be right back, I'm just going to throw a shirt on."

I could've sworn I heard Bella say "shit" under her breath, but I couldn't be sure.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Our night was in full swing. Alcohol was flowing freely and I was feeling pretty good. Good enough not to care that I was openly checking out Bella.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Alice squealed and Bella groaned. I furrowed my eyebrows and wondered why she wouldn't want to play. I might get the chance to do something interesting to her. "I'll pick first, Emmett, truth or dare."

Emmett scoffed. "Dare, pixie."

"I dare you to walk over to the apartment across the hall in just your boxers and ask if they have any condoms." I tried to stifle my laugh, but Jasper didn't care.

"Fuck. No! That one girl with the zits and B.O. Lives over there." Emmett sulked. "She wants my dick, I just know it." This time, I couldn't contain the laughter. I let it roll out of me as I pictured Chelsea with her acne and general lack of personal hygiene. "Kiss my ass, Edward." He grumbled and made his way over.

I had tears streaming down my face as I saw the door open.

"Hey Emmett. How's it goin?" Chelsea asked, and lowered her voice for a seductive approach. What was funnier, was that she licked her lips as her eyes roamed his body. Rosalie was crying into the couch cushion. "Did Rosalie finally give you up? Here for that good time I promised you?"

Jasper and I were falling on each other and Bella just giggled as she watched wide eyed at the chaos happening before us.

"Uhm. No, not exactly. I just needed to know if you had any condoms that I could get." He visibly shuddered, no doubt at the idea of anybody having sex with her.

"No, I don't. But, if you wanted, I could go buy some for you, then maybe we could put them to good use." She said as she ran one of her crusty fingernails down his arm. I couldn't breathe from my laughter.

"That's okay." Emmett swatted her hand away and ran back into the apartment, where he proceeded to lock the handle, the deadbolt, and the sliding lock before grabbing the disinfectant spray and sanitizing his entire body. "That girl gives me the fucking heeby jeebies."

After we all settled down from our laughs, Emmett picked Bella. "Dare." She smirked. Oh no. Emmett was ruthless with his dares.

He tapped his chin, looked at me, and winked. "I dare you to give Eddie boy here a lap dance." Everybody else just cat called while I willed myself not to get hard just at the thought of her hot little body possibly rubbing against me.

"Transform Ya" by Chris Brown came on and she sauntered her way over to the chair I was sitting in. I gulped nervously and waited for her to make or break me.

She pulled her hair down from her pigtails and shook her hair out while she straddled my lap and slithered to where her tits were in my face. My breaths were coming out in shallow pants and I kept my hands on the arm rest of the chair. She had other ideas. Bella grabbed my hands and placed them on her ass as she ground onto my dick, which was obviously hard now, and leaned back toward the floor, while still grinding my dick. I felt her hair touch my toes. Fuck. My mind instantly went to all of the crazy shit she could probably do if her body contorts like that.

She rose slowly and then her crotch was right in my face. It took all of the will power and sanity I had in me not to bury my face in there like a fat man at a pie eating contest, but I managed it.

Bella's tiny fingers pulled at my hair as as she ground toward my face a little bit. Did she want me to eat it? I fucking would. At this point, I have no shame.

Finally, her body slithered back down, only for her to turn and grind her ass into my stiff cock while her hands went behind her to latch into my hair again. My hands found purchase on her tits. They needed to be doing something. Idle hands are the devil's playground and all that.

When the song was over, she hopped up like nothing ever happened and I think my cock started to cry and my brothers adjusted their own hard ons while the girls squirmed in their seats.

Bella cleared her throat and was shy again. "Uhm. Jasper, truth or dare?"

Jasper was staring at her like he was in dreamland and Alice pinched his thigh. "Shit babe! Sorry Bella, uh, truth."

She smiled at him. "When did you first know that you were in love with Alice?"

My brother looked down at the midget next to him and smiled. "I was sitting in my intro to art class and she walked in looking like the most beautiful star in a night filled sky and I just knew it. She walked right up to me, told me her name was Alice, and that I was the one. I'd loved her the very second I saw her."

Bella had tears in her eyes and Emmett wiped his eyes. I busted out laughing at him. "What's the matter, Emmett?"

He flipped me off. "Shut the fuck up, dude. Tequila makes me emotional."

Jasper laughed and looked at me. "Edward, truth or dare."

I sucked it up and decided if Bella had guts enough to do a dare then so would I. I didn't want to look like a pussy.

Jasper smiled. "I dare you to get your guitar and sing the song that you wrote last week." He fucking knew that song was about Bella. Ass fucker.

Grudgingly, I made my way to my bedroom and grabbed Maria, my guitar, and headed back into the living room where everybody'd made themselves comfortable.

"Okay, so I wrote this song last week. Don't judge me." I chuckled.

I looked up at Bella and winked before starting in on the music. (I imagine a manlier voice than the guy that sings this song. It's not the band that I love, it's the words to this song.)

_**Every single time I see you I start to feel this way**_

Makes me wonder if I'm ever gonna feel this way again

There's a picture that's hanging in the back of my head

I see it over and over 

I locked eyes with Bella and gave in to the song._****_

I want to hold you and love you in my arms and then

I want to need you cause I need to be with you til the end

Then I hear myself reply you've got to hold it in

This time, tonight 

Jasper grabbed Alice and started to dance with her as she giggled in his arms._****_

If only I had the guts to feel this way

If only you'd look at me and want to stay

If only I'd take you in my arms and say

I won't go cause I need you

I sit here, waiting, wondering, hoping, that I'll make this right

Cause all I think about is your hands

Your face, and all these lonely nights 

Bella blushed as I winked at her._****_

There's a feeling that's screaming in the back of my head

Saying over and over

I want to hold you and love you in my arms and then

I want to need you cause I need to be with you til the end

Then I hear myself reply she'll never let you in

This time, tonight 

Emmett had Rosalie up by this time, and the guys were joining me in singing to their girls._****_

If only I have the guts to feel this way

If only you'd look at me and want to stay

If only I'd take you in my arms and say

I won't go cause I need you

Please don't go cause I need you now

I want to hear you say

It'll always be this way

We will be hand in hand for every night and every day

I want to scream and shout

Cause I'm losing any doubt

And all I care about is you and me and us and now

If only I had the guts to feel this way

If only you'd look at me and want to stay

If only I'd take you in my arms and say

I won't go cause I need you

Please don't go cause I need you now.

I blushed and put the guitar down. "Sorry, that song is kind of corny, but it's what I wrote last week."

Bella had the biggest smile on her face. "I thought it was really great, Edward."

My blush came back and I retrieved everybody a drink from the refrigerator to calm my nerves.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**BPOV:**_

I awoke the next morning to something very hard under my head. Fuck. I slept on the floor. I knew it. But then the floor started moving and making a breathing sound. Then I heard a heartbeat, and unless this is the fucking Tell Tale Heart, then I'm freaking out over nothing.

My eyes peeped open and I scanned around the room. It was a bedroom, I could tell by the furniture and then my eyes looked down and I saw a bare chest, then a happy trail and some sexy as fuck ab muscles to go with it. Mmm. The V. Okay, must focus.

I tried to lean up to look at Edward's face, or what I was hoping was Edward and not like, Jasper or something, but his arm tightened around me and I was trapped, so I laid there.

Last night had been... wow. When I was dared to give that lap dance, I didn't think I would let it go as far as it did, and I certainly liked that it had. I felt like I was taking advantage of him somehow, and I didn't want him to get pissed at me if he felt like he was betraying his mystery woman, but oh GOD! His dick was hard and it was HUGE and I just had to at least get an idea of what it would feel like if he and I were to go there. It would be a magical place. Fuck yes, it would.

Then he sang and played the guitar, and if I didn't know any better, I'd think that song was about me with the way he was looking at me and winking and blushing and all that goes with the territory of being embarrassed. It was endearing.

I was starting to get uncomfortable with laying so stiffly, so I hitched my leg up and over his waist and felt IT. The fucking most massive hard on I'd ever felt. This guy had to be packin' 10 inches at least. I think my mind went hazy and my eyes glossed over with all of the fantasies I had going through my mind.

"Bella?" Hardward rasped out.

"Y-yeah." I stuttered. Fuuuck. Why can't I talk? Just call me Rain Man.

"Not that I don't like you touching my junk, but if you're not going to do something about it, I need you to let me up so that I can." He chuckled, probably at my beet red face.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_**I'm mean. I know. Will they do ANYTHING? Won't they? You already know I said they weren't fucking for awhile, but will they at least attempt anything? Muahaha. **_

_**It looks like Emmett isn't so stupid after all, by the way. And for the person who asked where Jasper was during the "Fucking Emmett" fiasco of 2009, I hope that answered it for you. Haha.**_

_**Alright, lay it on me. Favorite part?**_

_**Kristen**_


	7. If We Kissed

_**So, I figured I would go ahead and update now, consider it an early Christmas/Holiday present for you all! Haha. One person wanted to know if there would be oral. No, but remember, she is there to teach him to be sexual... so I'm sure SOMETHING will happen... right? ;)**_

_**I'm glad you all are loving this so far. I'm seriously having a blasty blast writing it. **_

_**The song for this chapter is going to be "If We Kissed" by Fiona Apple... I'm going to post the lyrics and the youtube link for it. It's seriously a good song, and it kind of sets the mood for what may or may not happen in this chapter. Haha**_

_**If We Kissed by Fiona Apple**_

_**Electricity, eye to eye.  
Hey don't I know you? I can't speak.  
Stripped my senses on the spot,  
I've never been defenseless,  
I can't even make sense of this.  
You speak and I don't hear a word.**_

What would happen if we kissed?  
Would your tongue slip past my lips?  
Would you run away?  
Would you stay?  
Or would I melt into you?  
Mouth to mouth, lust to lust,  
Spontaneously combust

The room is spinning out of control.  
You act like you didn't notice, brushed my hand.  
Forbidden fruit, ring on my finger.  
You're such a moral mortal man.  
Would you throw it away? No question.  
Will I pretend I'm innocent?

What would happen if we kissed?  
Would your tongue slip past my lips?  
Would you run away?  
Would you stay?  
Or would I melt into you?  
Mouth to mouth, lust to lust,  
Spontaneously combust  
What would happen if we kissed?

Ahhhh...  
Oh  
Ahhhh...

I struggle with myself again  
Quickly the wall, I'm crumbling  
Don't know if I can turn away

What would happen if we kissed?  
Would your tongue slip past my lips?  
Would you run away?  
Would you stay?  
Or would I melt into you?  
Mouth to mouth.  
If we kissed,  
Would your tongue slip past my lips?  
Would you run away?  
Would you stay?  
Or would I melt into you?  
Mouth to mouth.  
If we kissed.  
Oehh-oh  
If we kissed.  
Oehh-oh... 

_**www .youtube. com/ watch?v=MO33PeO92Es**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**BPOV:**_

Did he just say what I thought he said? I decided to be a bit bold.

"Well, I am supposed to be your "tutor" of sorts, aren't I?" I said in a husky voice. It was even evident to me that I wanted to get on that.

His breath hitched and he cleared his throat. "Yeah. I mean, this is for learning purposes. I mean, I basically have no experience."

"We have to leave our clothes on, Edward. Do you trust me?" I asked. I looked up at him and his green eyes bore down into my brown ones and he licked his lips and nodded.

I took that as my cue. I removed myself from his grasp and slowly straddled his hips, putting my core directly on top of his hard cock. I was actually trembling a little with nerves. I'd never taught someone like this, and I'd only ever been with one person myself.

"When you finally get with this girl, it would be wise to know how you can be pushed before you actually have sex with her." I paused. "You don't want to go in and blow your load as soon as you stick it in, you know?"

His green eyes darkened with lust and roamed my body. I then remembered that the only things separating us were my thin lacy hipsters and his thin black pajama pants. I'm positive there was no boxers or underwear under there.

"What do you want me to do with my hands?" He asked. Shit, I didn't really think of that.

"Do what you want to do with them. Over the clothes. You need to know how to touch a woman." I breathed out. I hadn't moved yet, but I could feel his dick twitching between my legs.

"What do I do if I get close to cumming?" He asked. I felt myself dampen when he said that.

"Edward, I'm going to make you cum in your pants, and don't be embarrassed about it, okay?" I asked. I didn't plan on myself getting off.

"What about you?" He asked. I felt myself blush.

"Don't worry about me, Edward. Just feel good. Let yourself feel how good all this can be." I breathed out and then I rotated my hips. A deep groan rose out of Edward's chest and his hands went to my hips. I liked the feel of them there. God, he's fucking huge. What I wouldn't give to have that up in my situation.

"Feels so good." He breathed out as his hands started guiding me back and forth on his junk. My panties were super soaked by now and if I weren't so worried about getting him off and seeing his 'O' face, then I'd think about getting mine.

His hands started roaming up toward my chest and I placed my hands behind me on his thighs and arched my back as his large hands cupped my tits and he began to knead them. He wasn't too hard and he wasn't too careful. I couldn't stop the whimper that came out of my mouth.

That was about the time that dirty talking Edward came out to play and shocked the hell out of me. I was suddenly flipped onto my back and my legs were wrapped around Edward's slender waist. He took both of my hands and put them above my head. "Grab the headboard, Bella." I couldn't do anything except nod and grab the headboard.

His nose skimmed my jaw then my throat. "You smell so good, Bella. Having you hear like this, open to me..." He trailed off and continued to a lower path, nibbling at me through my shirt. My head was dizzy and I felt like I could've passed out. He unwrapped my legs and pushed them open as wide as they would go.

"E-Edward, what are you doing?" I panted. He smirked up at me and I felt another wave of moisture escape me.

"Don't worry, Bella. Your clothes will still be on. That was your rule, right? Anything goes as long as the clothes stay on?" I nodded. Dammit. I should've thought about that. But, then again, I didn't expect to do much besides dry hump and get him off. "You don't know how badly I've always wanted to lick pussy. I find it fascinating. I will at least be closer to it than I was before."

I trembled in anticipation. "This isn't about me, Edward. This is about helping you."

He growled as his nose skimmed my panties. Right over my hoo-hah. "Shut up, Bella. This will be helping me." Oh godddddd. "Now, keep those luscious legs of your open, and do not let go of that headboard, or I'll stop." I moaned and layed open for him.

_**EPOV:**_

I don't know where all of this was coming from, but I figured that this might be my last chance to do something remotely like this with Bella, and between last night and right now, I was on edge. She said it wasn't about her, but me. Fuck that. If she really wants to please me, let me learn, she'll let me lick the fuck out of this pussy. Even if it is over top of her panties.

Her baby blue lacy panties had a very obvious wet spot and I took one long lick from bottom to top. Her hips rose slightly up toward me and I moaned at the taste. So fucking good. I stopped when I found her hardened bundle of nerves and sucked gently as my fingers rubbed at her opening over top of her panties.

"Please." She whimpered and ground her hips into me. I pulled back from her, only a fraction.

"What do you want, Bella? I'm trying to make this beautiful cunt of yours cum all over those excuses you call panties. Fuck, I want you to cum so hard it soaks my face." I moaned into her cloth covered clit. My fingers sped up there movements and I added a little more pressure and rubbed back and forth while I sucked on her.

"Oh god." She mewed. "So good. Gonna' c-cum." She panted. "Don't fucking stop." She keened. I don't think I'd ever felt my ego get as high as it did right then.

Before I knew what was happening, her hands went to my hair she pushed my face into her. I grabbed her thighs and guided her hips to grind into me. I don't care that I couldn't breathe.

"Fuck yes." She growled and fell apart. I don't know what came over me, but I moved her panties aside and licked her lower lips. I had to taste it with no barriers. Her hips jerked and she moaned, but I straightened everything out before I sat back up, still hard as fuck.

_**BPOV:**_

What in the fuck was that? Jesus. I don't know if he needs help or not!

"Edward?" I panted.

"Hmm?" He asked as he adjusted his hard on. I'm going to have to take care of that.

"Where did that come from?" I giggled. He chuckled and blushed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I guess you bring something out in me." He shrugged. _I'd like you to put something in me._ I snorted inwardly.

"Well, it looks like you need some help there." I motioned to the tent in his pants.

"You don't have to do anything." He mumbled. Fuck that! I want that cock in my mouth like... pronto!

"Look, seeing as you forwent the over clothes thing, I feel that I have that same priority." I winked. His face blanched. "What's the matter? I mean, I'm no whore or anything, but you seriously just gave me the best orgasm of my life. I think I owe you one." I admitted.

He blushed. "It's not that. Just, what if I don't look right or something." Aw.

"Look, this is what I'm here for, right? I'm supposed to be helping you. If you can't let me, your friend, give your a cock kiss then who can you let do it?" I giggled. "This is all about you. How do you want to do this?" I asked.

_**EPOV:**_

How did I want to do this? I felt so horrible asking her to suck my dick, but she offered. What if I'm like, deformed or something. What if I'm not big enough? A million questions were swimming in my head.

But, I had to get over it, she was right. It just felt like a stab to the heart when she reiterated that we were friends and that she was only here to help me.

I stood up and dropped my pants, letting my cock spring free. "On your knees." I told her. I swear to God, she fucking growled.

"Edward, I want you to be vocal. I want you to tell me what you like and what you don't want. Okay?" she asked. I nodded.

She gripped my cock and began stroking me. "Wet your hand." I told her. She looked up at me and smirked, opened her palm, and spit in her hand before returning it to my dick. Shiiiiit.

"Don't tease me, Bella. Suck it or walk away from it." I gritted through my teeth. I felt like such a jack hole right about now. I don't want to treat her like a piece of meat, but what fucking choice do I have when she's getting ready to lick my stick?

Then she engulfed my dick. My WHOLE dick. Holy crap. I wrapped my hands in her hair and just went with it. I let go as I prayed to every deity there was to not let her be awkward around me after this.

"Fucking yes." I growled as I pumped my hips into her face. She moaned around me, so I don't think that she minded to much that I was basically fucking her face. "Suck it. Shit." I hissed as her little hand went to my nuts and played. The sensation was nearly too much and before I knew it I was tensing up.

"Bella, please. I'm going to cum so fucking hard. You need to move." I gritted out. She shook her head no and sucked faster as she moaned around me. She gripped my ass with both of her hands and I continued to fuck her mouth before I shot down her hot throat.

By the time I was done cumming, my body was sore from being so tense. Bella placed one last kiss on the head and sat up on the bed, looking like she didn't just suck the life out of me.

_**BPOV:**_

God, his dick is impressive. Seriously. If I could make a shrine to it, I would. But then I'd never leave, because I'd fuck it all the time. It's that great. They should make a national holiday for it.

"Was that okay? I'm sorry if I was too rough with you." He was suddenly shy again, like he didn't just get me off and fuck my face.

I giggled. "It was more than okay. Damn, you're packin' Cullen!" I winked at him. He chuckled.

"Thank you?" he squinted at me and then laughed. "You, uhm. You tasted good." He blushed. Hell, so did I.

"I don't think you'll have a problem having sex, Edward. I thought you didn't know what you were doing?" I asked.

"I think it's just you. I want you so badly I can't stand it." He whispered. I gasped. I had to know.

"Edward, who is your mystery girl?" My stomach knotted and churned. He didn't look at me.

"It's not important." He mumbled. I felt irrational rage grow inside of me.

"Tell me. Now. I won't continue to help you if you don't." I pushed.

He turned to me with sad eyes. "You." I don't know why and I don't know where the rage came from, but my hand shot out and slapped him.

"You mother fucker." I spat. "This whole fucking time." I shook my head and went and grabbed my shit to get the hell out of there.

"Bella! Wait!" He yelled after me, still pulling his pants on.

"No. Fuck you, Edward. You knew this whole time. And I was stupid enough to start falling for you. You're just a fucking liar." I seethed.

The look on his face was so broken. Fuck, I was broken. I'd just spent one of the best mornings of my existence with this... traitor... and now it was ruined.

The rest of the apartment started waking up and walking into the warzone.

"Bella, please." Edward begged.

"Why'd you do it, Edward? Did you figure, well, it's going to be so hilarious to fool this girl. Why couldn't you just talk to me like a normal person?" I yelled at him. His eyes welled up. I wouldn't break. "Oh, that's right. You're emotionally fucking retarded, and nobody wants you."

Then I turned and walked out. I broke out into a sob and slid down the wall just outside of their apartment.

_**EPOV:**_

What had I done?

"Edward..." Jasper started but I just shook my head at him to leave me alone.

"I was doing good before this, you know. I.. I didn't matter to anybody before she crashed into my life. I just existed to take up space on this earth, and I took a chance, because you all pushed me. I was tired of being scared. Now look what taking a chance has gotten me. She fucking just ripped my heart out and stomped on that shit like it was nothing. She didn't even give me a chance to explain." My voice cracked at the end.

"Maybe you two just need to cool off from each other. Bella is a reasonable person. Maybe she just needs to relax a little and come to her senses." Alice said sadly.

"Whatever. I'm done." I told them. And I was. I put myself out there and this is what happened. I'm not fucking worth it and the pain is definitely not worth it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Ruh roh. You guys didn't expect that shit did ya? Booyah! LOL. Honestly, how many of you would probably be at least a little pissed that he'd kept it from you for so long? The next chapter will go into why she's so pissed and whether Edward is really giving up or whether he'll give in. Muahaha.**_

_**Favorite part?**_


	8. Going Out With A Bang

_**Did everybody have a good Christmas/Holiday? Well, I figure it's been a week or so, so now would be a good time to write another chapter. There's going to be a twist in this chapter that's gonna' have you saying "OH SHIT!" when it happens. I just thought about it and it seriously made me giggle at the thought. No song for this chapter. Onward!**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**RPOV:**_

I watched the train wreck happen before my eyes. We were woken up by Edward and Bella yelling at each other, well mostly Bella, about what was going on. I inwardly winced. I was hoping it wouldn't just be thrown out there like that. But it was.

I had felt bad for Bella for finding out like that, and not getting it broken to her in some sort of romantic gesture, but then she went for the low blow with Edward and made him cry. That shit was not cool. I was on her side as a general rule, but he didn't deserve that.

"I'll be right back" I murmured to Emmett. I followed out the apartment door where Bella had just left.

_**APOV:**_

What the hell just happened here? I understand Bella's position. Yes, we pushed it, but I do understand her view on this. It does seem a bit shady, but she didn't let him explain anything. On top of that, she was cold and heartless and hit below the belt when she insulted him like that.

Jasper was rubbing my back when Rosalie decided to walk out the door. Oh hell.

_**SMACK!**_

_**BPOV:**_

I was sitting outside, wallowing in my own despair when Rosalie came out huffing and tapping her foot. I glanced up at her with my puffy red eyes and glared.

"What, Rosalie?" I mumbled.

"You were a total bitch, Bella." She seethed. "That was uncalled for. You didn't even let him explain." She argued.

I stood up, pissed. "Who gives a shit what his reasons are? He lied to me! Who the fuck are you-"

_**SMACK!**_

"Shut up, Bella. For once, in your life, quit being in control of every God Damned thing around you and just let yourself feel. I agree, maybe the timing on how you found out was wrong, but I can assure you that his intentions were nothing but good." She seethed.

Alice and the rest of the guys came rushing out of the door, minus Edward.

"Rose, he lied to me. He tricked me." I cried.

"No I didn't." I heard his voice say. And it still sent a shiver down my spine.

Everybody looked over toward the doorway where Edward stood, eyes red and watery.

"I don't have anything to say to you right now." I whispered.

"You're wrong about that. Since you apparently felt the need to tell me off and get the last word, perhaps you should offer me the same courtesy." Edward whispered. His voice was emotionless.

"I think that's a good idea." Alice agreed. "We'll go run and grab some breakfast while you two sort this whole thing out." Then she ushered them in and out within two minutes and they were gone.

"Let's go, Bella. We're not talking in this hallway, but we will talk." He told me.

_**EPOV:**_

Rosalie smacked the shit out Bella for hurting me. As much as I appreciated the gesture, I didn't want her to be hurt. No matter how badly she hurt me.

After practically forcing her to come back into the apartment, I threw myself down onto the couch and stared at her. She looked at the ground, never at me.

"Bella, I have been in love with you, or at least the idea of you, for the last two years, since freshman year here." I paused. "You, to me, are the ideal woman. You asked why I never just asked you out. Would you have honestly given me a second glance?" She looked up then.

"That's not the point here!" She tried to argue.

"It is exactly the point. It's the entire reason I did what I did. Do you know I've sat beside you in at least 4 classes previously to this year and not once have you said a word or looked my way? I waited. I waited for you to just look at me or smile in my direction. Anything. But you didn't. So, you tell me how in the hell I would've ever gotten the idea that you would give me a chance." I demanded.

She narrowed her eyes. "Regardless of all of that, it doesn't excuse what you did." She yelled.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Are you even listening to yourself? You sound so stupid right now. You won't even admit that you would have never given me a chance. Instead, you just want to play the blame game and run away. Well, I'm not letting you. Jesus, Bella. For once in your life, just lose control." I told her. I was practically begging.

"Edward, it doesn't change the fact that after you found out I was the one that was going to help you that you didn't stop it." She whispered, her resolve crumbling.

I kneeled in front of her. "I figured that if I were going to get to know you, that was going to be my only chance. I never lied. Omitted some truth, sure. But, I also didn't expect things to progress so quickly, either." I chuckled. "I thought you might've thought it was a romantic gesture, you know." She looked at me. "I'm serious. I figured you would surely think it was the sweetest thing ever. That some guy was willing to go through these lengths just to be with you." I shrugged.

She looked emotionless. "I see what you're saying, but the point is that you should've owned up to this after we kissed that first time. Hell, after the second time. But, you weren't even going to tell me just earlier, and look at what we did." Tears fell from her eyes. "I mean, I was really honestly falling for you."

My head snapped up. "Really?" I couldn't stop my smile. "I'm still the same guy that I was before."

She smiled sadly. "You're right. You're different. It's not all bad, either." She giggled. "But, you still lied. I don't think I could just freely give you a chance without knowing that you could so easily lie to me."

I was floored. "Are you crazy? Seriously? Have you not heard a fucking word I've said so far? I just told you that I everything I did, the lying and changing of myself was all for you, not some malicious reason, and yet you can't make yourself see my side of things. You only see what you want to see." I sighed and shook my head.

"I'm sorry. Maybe we could be friends, at least." She tried. I scoffed.

"Friends? That's all I get?" I couldn't help raising my voice. She nodded. "Fine. Friends. But don't you dare fucking deny that you have feelings for me. Not that you used to, that you still do. Because I know you do. I'll win you back." I stood and said it down to her.

She stood up and pushed me in the chest. "Don't you yell at me. Don't you dare tell me those things. Don't tell me how it's going to be." She went to smack me but I caught her arm. Finally! She's showing some sort of an emotion.

I turned her back toward me and held her to my chest and leaned down to her ear. I was rock hard now. I ground my erection into her ass. "Do you feel that?" She moaned and arched into me. "You like that, don't you?" I rocked into her. "You'll be begging for my cock, Bella. You'll want it in your mouth." I traced her lips with my thumb. "Your pussy." I cupped her. "Hell, maybe even your ass." I ground into her again. "But, you'll be mine. You'll fall in love with me, again. I'll just bide my time." I told her. I let go of her and went to walk into my room, but she tackled me. Fucking tackled me.

She rolled me over onto my back and it was almost like we were back in my bedroom at square one. She ground her sweet little pussy onto me and hissed. "You fucking want my pussy? Go ahead and take it, but you'll be begging for it and wanting it and you'll never have it again." She moaned when I bucked my hips into her.

She leaned down and kissed me and I felt her shifting above me. I looked off to the side and saw that she had her panties in her hand. Fuck. We were really going to do this.

I rolled her over onto her back. "Oh, we'll do this. And even though I might not be experienced, I have a feeling my body does things to yours that you've only dreamed of, sweetheart. You'll be begging to ride my cock until you can't fucking move." I lowered my pants to my knees and positioned myself at her wet core.

I teased her and she writhed and moaned. "Beg me for it." I moaned huskily into her ear as I licked it.

"No." She moaned. I held her hands above her head with one of mine and raised her shirt up to her neck, revealing her tits to me. No bra. Score.

I flattened my tongue and ran it over her peaks before pulling them in one after the other and nibbling gently on them. She was panting and writhing and moaning. "Oh God." She gasped as I made my way down her body, letting go of her hands.

"I'm not going to give you my cock until you fucking beg for it." I warned her. I was going to prove a point to her. She was going to tell me she wanted me as badly as I wanted her.

I kissed my way to my own personal heaven and took one long swipe. "Mm. It certainly tastes and smells like you're ready to me. Tell me, Bella. What would happen if I fucked you with my tongue?"

"Please." She sobbed. Fucking sobbed.

"Please, what? What do you want me to do, Bella?" I took another long, slow lick up her entire center.

"Shit. So good." She moaned. I assaulted her pussy with my tongue. "Shit. Make me cum." She said.

I stopped. She whimpered. "Tsk. Tsk. Bella. You need to be more specific." I sheathed myself within her and we both moaned from the contact. I pumped in a few times, hard and fast and deep before withdrawing. "Do you want my tongue? Or do you want my cock?" I asked.

I was torturing myself just as much, but she was going to beg me or I wasn't finishing with her. I'd just go into my bathroom and jack off.

"You. I just want you." Her words caught me off guard. I looked up at her eyes and tears were forming. "I'm sorry." She sobbed.

I leaned down and kissed her tears. "We don't have to do anything, Bella." I told her. "You've had me for two years now. You're not getting rid of me any time soon." I kissed her lips.

She smiled and latched around me. "We'll talk more later. Now fuck me." She breathed. I shook my head.

"No, it's not right." I told her. She huffed and when I stood up she pushed me into a kitchen chair and pulled my pants off before I could react. And before I could do much besides blink, I was sheathed in her heat and it was fan-fucking-tastic.

"Jesus. You're so big." She moaned as she slammed herself repeatedly down on me. "Guide me." She ordered.

I put my hands on her hips to move her up and down on me. "I'm so close, Bella. I'm sorry. I can't hold out." I panted. This was only my second time having sex.

She started grinding on me and threw her head back. "God. Go ahead baby, I'm right there with you." Bella leaned up and kissed me hard, tugging on my hair, wailing and keening above me and into my mouth as she came apart around my cock and in my arms. I followed suit.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Ok. See? The world isn't going to end. They made up, for the most part. At least they had some hot hate sex. Bella DID tell him that she wanted just him. Was it the heat of the moment getting to her? Or was she being honest? **_

_**The big talk between them will be up next time.**_

_**Favorite part? Other than the lemon, you perverts :)**_


	9. As Time Goes By

_**Sorry that it's been so long on my update! I've been working non-stop and haven't had the time to do much. I'm going to attempt to update every Sunday or Monday. Please don't get upset if I can't. But, know that I am doing everything in my power to update ASAP!**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**BPOV:**_

I told him I wanted him. I know my heart was in control at that moment. And the look on his face was just so.... broken. And I did want him. All of him, but could I give him myself?

We lay there on the floor panting and sweating. Coming down from our post-coital high.

"Edward?" I whispered. He turned to look at me and smiled softly.

"Yeah?" He whispered back. I sucked in a breath, knowing that this was going to be hard to do.

"I think we should take things really slowly. Like, as in, I want to start out as friends." I told him.

He started to interject, but I stopped him. "Please. I'm not telling you no. I'm just saying not right now. I need time to trust you again. What we just did was phenomenal, but it can't happen again. Not for a long time." I felt wetness falling down the side of my face and realized I was crying.

"Bella, I understand. But I promise you, I will make you love me. I wasn't lying when I said that." He said softly with a smile.

We busied ourselves with re-dressing and it was awkward. I didn't know how to do this. We were both in the same boat with the sex thing. I might have known more about it, but I haven't been around the block or anything. And Edward was still shy, in spite of the mind blowing sex we just had.

I looked up to see Edward pulling his pants back on and nearly drooled. I could have that any time I wanted. Why did I want to wait, again? Oh yeah... because I am an emotional retard.

He caught me and blushed and looked away. It was a good thing we had just finished dressing, because a couple of minutes later, our friends barged in, Alice peeking her head in first to make sure the coast was clear.

"Everything okay in here guys?" She smiled warily. Edward and I nodded.

Emmett came bursting through the door sniffing the air. "Dude. It smells like someone just had sex in here." He wrinkled his nose and then a light bulb went off in his head. A sly smile appeared on his lips. "Oh shit! Eddie just fucked Bella!" He guffawed loudly and the rest of the group snapped their heads in our directions.

"No we didn't." I lied. I don't know why, I'm the worst liar on the planet.

"The hell you didn't. It smells like pure sex in here. You guys fucked." He insisted.

I felt the blush rush to my face. Edward was trying to hide his smile, and being unsuccessful. I wanted to do a facepalm.

Rosalie and Alice dragged me to the nearest bedroom. I knew what they wanted. Details.

"Spill." They both said at the same time. I groaned and threw myself into the pile of pillows on the bed.

"There's nothing to tell." I lied.

"Bullshit!" Rose whisper/yelled. "This place reeks of sex, and I, for one, would like to know all of the gory details." Alice nodded in agreement.

I sighed and resigned to the fact that they were never going to give up.

"We came in to talk. He called me out on my bullshit and we got pissed and he basically fucked me half to death. Not that I'm complaining." I sighed. "I told him I wanted him. Just him. But, I don't know if I can do it." I sighed. The girls both shared a knowing look.

"It's okay to be scared, B." Alice said as she smoothed down my hair. "Paul was an ass. It's not your fault that he couldn't commit and that he wouldn't wait for you to have sex. I know that all that Paul ever did to you was lie, but Edward isn't Paul."

"And you can't punish Edward for Paul's mistakes, Bella. It's not fair to him." Rosalie agreed.

I let a few tears fall and there was a knock at the door. Edward stood there and looked sheepish.

"Hey, I was wondering if I could talk to you, Bella." He said softly.

The girls nodded and gave me a reassuring smile before Rosalie mouthed "tell him" over his shoulder. I gave her a nod. I knew it had to be confusing to him why I was so livid when he lied to me.

"Edward, I want to tell you why I acted the way I did." He nodded, smiled, and sat down beside me on the bed. I took a deep breath. "My first few months here, I met a guy named Paul. He was insanely good-looking, popular, and generally a nice guy. We dated for a couple of months before Paul wanted more out of our relationship. I wasn't ready. Not since Jake. It wasn't that Jake had hurt me, but I wanted to be in love with the person I was with, not just give it away freely, you know?" I looked up at Edward and he looked like he might puke or something. I continued on.

"Things between us started getting weird. We went from being together every spare minute of the day to only seeing each other on the weekends. It didn't seem right. When I would ask him why he didn't want to spend any time with me, it would always be some lame excuse. He'd be busy with school work. He was neglecting his friends by being with me too much. Stuff like that. When we were together, it was almost like we were just good buddies instead of a couple." I sighed. "One night, I went out with Alice and Rosalie to the diner, where you and I went, because we were studying for finals and were absolutely starving. I wanted a cheeseburger so badly, but what I ended up leaving with was a broken heart and trust issues. Paul had some blonde bimbo all over him. They were practically eating each other's faces off, it was just that bad. He happened to look up and see me standing there and his face just went white. It would've been comical, the look on his face, but instead I was broken hearted. He pushed the girl out of the booth and ran out the door after me. He tried to explain that she meant nothing to him, but I wanted to hear none of it."

I looked at Edward and noticed that he looked pained.

"Bella, he cheated. I didn't." He said, confused.

"I know. But, he lied all of the time, and you were keeping a pretty big secret. I want to trust you, Edward. I know you did it with the best of intentions, and I get why you did it. I just don't like the fact that you lied to me. It didn't take much coaxing for you to become confident around me. All you had to do was have a little conversation, and you started coming out of your shell."

He nodded and took a deep breath. "I understand. But, I stand by my word. You will love me, Bella. And, I know it sounds really stupid and all kinds of crazy, but I am crazy about you. I want to take you out tonight. You and me. What do you say? We'll start this off slowly, just as you asked. But, I want to show you what a real gentleman is like."

How could I say no to him? I can't. That's how.

"Okay, sure. How should I dress?" I asked. He smiled.

"It's going to be a little warm this evening, but you should just dress comfortably. Nothing dressy."

I smiled. That sounded right up my alley. "Okay."

~*~*~*~*~*~

_**EPOV:**_

I picked Bella up at her apartment and what I saw was so beautiful. Bella stood there in a pair of tight jeans and a Radiohead shirt. Her hair was wavy and her makeup was light. She was perfect.

Tonight was all planned out to perfection. I was going to show her that I'm not like that asshole, Paul, that she once dated. For her to even put me near the same category as him was a real insult. I didn't like it, but what could I do?

We pulled up to our destination, and I got into the trunk and pulled out the blankets and the basket and we were on our way. To say I was nervous would be an understatement. You'd think I wouldn't be, since I'd already had sex with her. I guess my plan was backwards, but as long as I ended up with Bella, I'd be okay.

We got to our destination and I heard her gasp.

"Edward?" She turned to look at me and the smile on her face was so contagious that I couldn't help but grin back. She looked like a little kid at Christmas. "Is this what I think it is?"

I nodded and grinned goofily. "Yeah. I thought maybe you'd like to watch a movie outside while we had dinner?"

The local park was playing "Casablanca" and "Some Like it Hot" and I thought it would be perfect for my Bella.

"This is the sweetest thing anybody has ever done for me." She whispered. It boggled my mind. Who the hell has she been dating? This was nothing. At least nothing compared to what could have happened if I knew she wouldn't be mad at me spending money on her.

_**BPOV:**_

I can't believe he brought me here! All of my other boyfriends before would try to either spend extreme amounts of money or do something completely thoughtless, but he chose the simple route. Just like me. I like things to be simple. He nailed it.

We spread our blanket out and got into a comfortable position. He got the items out of the basket and I had to laugh at what he brought.

He cleared his throat and blushed. "I'm not really good at the date thing, seeing as I've never really been on one, but since this is a movie, I thought you'd want something simple." He straightened his pose and went into an announcer voice. "First, we have a lovely main course of cheeseburgers from Burger King, complete with a side of fries from Arby's. Next, we have a lovely dessert of Twizzlers, M&M's, all different varieties, Skittles, and Raisinettes." I giggled at his seriousness and saw his lip twitch in attempt to not smile. "Finally, we have a snack that includes theater style popcorn and a variety of soft drinks at the lady's disposal."

I felt my heart warm up. "This is seriously the sweetest thing ever, Edward. Thank you so much." My voice cracked at the end. He lifted my chin up and smile softly at me.

"Hey, none of that. Okay? Just enjoy this." I smiled and nodded.

The movies started and I was so entranced in the first one. Casablanca was always one of my favorite films, and I can't believe he found an outdoor theater that played it.

When it got to the part where Ilsa says, "Play it again, Sam." and he goes into "As Time Goes By" Edward was humming it in my ear.

"I'd play you anything that your heart desires, Bella." He whispered. He got into a position behind me and repeated the words in the movie from the song.

_You must remember this / A kiss is still a kiss / A sigh is just a sigh / The fundamental things apply / As time goes by. / And when two lovers woo, / They still say, "I love you" / On that you can rely / No matter what the future brings-... _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Okay, so please don't hate me, because I haven't posted in forever... I am seriously now working 50 hours a week, and with a 5 year old, I just don't have the time like I used to. BUT, the story must go on! So, here's a chapter to hold you over. It's a sweet one. I like these ones. Tell me what you think!**_

_**Favorite part?**_


End file.
